Everything Changes
by Luke Wolfpack
Summary: Everything Changes. My first fanfic. Tai and Matt are college roommates. Matt is finally able to open up about his feelings for Tai. Will Tai love him in return? Contains Yaoi. TAITO
1. Confession

**Everything Changes**

_A Taito Fanfiction_

_Author's note: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. Also, this story does contain Yaoi so you are warned._

**CHAPTER 1 - Confession**

* * *

It was a regular day at the University of Tokyo. Tai was late for class and was breaking into a jog to get there in time. If he didn't make it on time, he would not be able to take his exam. He cut through a very confused group of girls and jumped over a short hedge. He entered the building where his class was and ran up the stairs to the second floor. With four minutes to spare, he walked into the classroom and took a seat near the back. He was slightly out of breath and started mumbling to himself.

"How early can a class be anyway? No wonder I hit the snooze button so much. It's not my fault. Why don't they make the class later? They should make it even later on test days. I wonder if I can take my concerns to the administration? I'll ask Izzy. He's smart. He'll know if I can. I bet he'll say it's impossible. Oh well. Why didn't study for this test more? I got too caught up listening to Matt's new song. Shouldn't he practice somewhere else? Our dorm room is too small to be both a music room and a study room. It was my idea to be roommates though. He was not as enthusiastic at the idea as I would have thought he would be. That was months ago though. School has been in session for two months now. At least some of my friends came here. Sora goes here and so does Izzy. Sora is always hanging out with her roommate, Gwen. Izzy got a room to himself. How did he manage that? It probably has to do with all those scholarships he got. A free ride through college must be nice. I wonder…" Tai's out loud stream of consciousness was interrupted by the professor administering the test papers. Tai quickly shut up so he would not be accused of cheating. A zero on a test would definitely result in him failing the course. Tai took out a pencil and sighed.

* * *

It was around noon now and Matt headed out of the library to meet up with his friends for lunch. He spotted Sora and Gwen standing outside of one of the dining halls. Sora, who was usually a bit of a tomboy, had been dressing more girly now that she and Gwen had become best friends. Matt thought that it seemed insane to think that Sora just let the university's housing department randomly choose a roommate for her and she gets paired with someone she instantly bonded with. He didn't complain though. Tai was his best friend. He had been friends with Tai since they were children. They were both eighteen years old now and in their first semester at college. Tai had an undeclared major because he can never make up his mind and Matt was double majoring in both Music and Aeronautics. Izzy of course majored in Computer Science and Sora, as well as Gwen, majored in Fashion Merchandising. Matt approached the two girls with a friendly smile and they both waved and greeted him with genuine happiness.

"Hey Matt!" the two girls said in unison.

"Hey Sora. Hey Gwen. Are you two joined at the hip constantly? I never see just one of you anymore."

The girls just laughed. In addition to being roommates, they also had identical class schedules. They were together constantly and were almost becoming one person. If they looked similar people would mistake them for the same girl. Sora had short, red hair and Gwen had long, black hair. Gwen was also more tan and exotic looking with her large lips and dark brown eyes. Matt thought she was a stunning girl. She had flirted with him when they first met but Matt had politely showed that he was not interested. She took it lightly and quickly ended her crush. Matt was closer to the two girls than Tai was. He was also on the university's soccer team which is how he was paying for his tuition. It wasn't a full scholarship so his parents did have to pay part of his tuition. The soccer coach liked for the team to be close so he spent a lot of time with them. His friendship with Matt never faded though. The three college students waited for Tai and Izzy to show up. Matt's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Hold on guys. I got a text from Tai. It says '2 exhausted 2 eat. Catch u later.' I guess it will just be the four of us once Izzy shows up." Just then, Izzy walked around the corner with his laptop case under his arm. Everyone greeted him.

"Greetings all. I hope I didn't make you all wait too long. I was working on a paper for one of my classes. I'm famished. Where's Tai?"

Matt responded, "He is too tired from that test he barely studied for. I told him to study but he kept procrastinating. You know Tai." Everyone laughed and entered the dining hall. They got their food and found a table to sit at. Everyone ate their food while talking about meaningless subjects. Matt cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Okay everyone, I know that the dining hall is not a good place to make an announcement but I have something to say. I wish Tai were here but I suppose I can tell him later seeing as we live together." Everyone stared at Matt waiting for him to continue. "I want you all to know the truth about something and I am tired of keeping my true self hidden. I want you all to be the first to know that I'm gay." Everyone just sat frozen processing the information. Matt stared back nervously. Gwen was the first to speak.

"Well I think that's amazing that you shared this with us. That takes courage, Matt. I wondered why you didn't flirt back with me at the beginning of the semester. I've never been turned down before."

"Well I'm glad me coming out made you feel better about yourself. However, it was intended for me to feel better about myself."

"Sorry. Sometimes I am a little self-absorbed. Congratulations Matt. The focus should be on you and your news."

Izzy spoke on the matter next. "I concur with Gwen's congratulations. I applaud your bravery and honesty. I must say though, I never suspected a thing with the way all those fangirls threw themselves at you after your concerts."

"Yes…well…..I never did anything with them." Matt's face turned red. "I know I made it seem like I was hooking up with them backstage but I never went any father than kissing them and I didn't even enjoy that. I only did it for the image and to make sure that my fellow band members didn't suspect anything."

"I see. Well, you are quite cunning then my friend."

Sora just stared at Matt.

"Sora? Aren't you going to say anything to me."

Sora jumped a little when Matt spoke to her. She was taken off guard despite him looking right at her. She opened her mouth and then tried to formulate her thoughts into coherent sentences. "Well…Matt….I….you…..we….ummm….." She became nervous and her eyes watered a little.

"It's okay Sora. I know what you must be thinking. When we dated in high school I truly did love you. I meant it when I said it but I loved you as a friend. You made an amazing girlfriend and if you couldn't turn me at least bi, then no girl can." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Thanks Matt. I loved you too. At least now I know I will always have you as a friend without us dating ever ruining our friendship. I should have known though. All we talked about was Tai." She laughed. "We went to his soccer games all the time and talked about how talented he was and how popular he was. In the back of the mind I wondered about your friendship with him. Did you have a crush on him in high school?"

Matt smiled. "Of course I did. How could I not? He's so cute and funny. He may not be the smartest boy in the world but I was falling in love with him. He and I were inseparable." Matt sighed. "I know he is straight so I never pursued anything. When he wanted to be roommates here I was hesitant because having sleepovers was hard enough. Now I am living in the same dorm as him and he changes clothes in it and I have to pay no attention or I will no doubt be caught staring at his athletic body. I agreed to room with him though because I didn't want to hurt his feelings by turning him down."

Sora gave him a sympathetic look. "I know it must be hard. I can tell that you still have some of your feelings for Tai. There is something about Tai that makes him so loveable. He is very childlike. You, on the other hand, are more serious and sensitive. You two are opposites. Before I thought that made you two best friends, but now I think it could make you two a perfect couple. Tai wouldn't let you be the dominant one of course." Gwen and Izzy laughed.

"Don't worry Sora. There is no way Tai is even gay. I do still have a crush on him. I would let him be the dominant one if we dated. He is stronger than I am so he would force me to let him be even if I didn't want him to." He laughed. He was glad his friends were supportive not homophobic. He was also surprised at how little shock value his news had. He knew he was somewhat feminine but it was not like he was sashaying around campus in all pink and rainbows. "Did you all ever think that I might be gay in high school?"

Izzy answered first. "Well I most certainly did not. I never suspected a thing. However, I was more intrigued by science and computers than everyone's personal lives. How else would I have graduated a year early?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Izzy to turn the subject around to brag about his intelligence. What about you Sora?"

"Not really, Matt. Other than me thinking that you and Tai were oddly close, I never questioned your sexuality. I know you were more sensitive than most guys, but I thought that was a product of you being a musician. You dated me and you had all those girls in love with you so I never thought much of it. I thought that if anybody in our circle of friends were gay, it would be Izzy."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Izzy. It's just you weren't dating anyone and you never expressed interest in girls."

"Well excuse me for being serious about my education."

Matt got the attention back to himself. "Um, Hello? This is my coming out, not Izzy's." Sora and Izzy looked at him apologetically. "Well I just want to thank you all for your support. I hope Tai takes the news just as well. I might be a bit more awkward though since I live with him."

"Are you planning on telling him today?" Sora asked.

"Most likely. I have class soon and Tai gets out of his last class two hours after my last one so I have time to prepare myself."

"Well good luck!" Gwen said encouragingly. Time had flown by and Gwen and Sora had to make it to their next class. They said goodbye to the two boys and left the table. Matt and Izzy got up a couple of seconds later and exited the dining hall.

"Well Matt, good luck with telling Tai. I am not sure about his feelings on gay people, but you are his best friend. I'm sure he will take the news fine."

"Thanks Izzy. I am not too worried about that aspect of the news. I am more worried to tell him that I think I am in love with him."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Fear and Faith

I don't own Digimon or any of these characters.

I know barely anyone has had time to look at chapter one but I am in a writing mood tonight. Please review the chapters.

**CHAPTER 2 - Fear and Faith**

* * *

It was the afternoon now and Matt had been finished with classes for some time. Tai's last class ended a half hour ago. Matt sat in his dorm alone strumming at his guitar. He had been in a band for years. He was the lead singer and played the guitar. His friends had always been supportive of his music. Tai was at every performance cheering him on. He worried that his news would drive Tai away. Maybe he didn't have to tell Tai about being in love with him. Maybe Tai would be so shocked after finding out that he was gay that he wouldn't get to continue the news. Tai would be back soon. Matt's heart was beating through his chest with anticipation.

"What is taking him so long?" He closed his eyes and sat down his guitar on his bed. He laid down next to it. "He probably got distracted by something stupid like a taco stand or a mime." He laughed quietly to himself. "Tai is so easily distracted. He acts like a child. It's so adorable."

Just then he heard footsteps in the hallway and before he knew it, the door handle turned and Tai entered the dorm room.

"Hey Matt! How was your day?"

Matt sat up on his bed and smiled at his secret crush. "My day was pretty good actually. What about you?"

"After that test from hell everything was good."

"I told you to study more."

"You were distracting me!"

"You asked to here my new song. That's your own fault."

"Shut up." They both started laughing. They had always argued like that. Everyone was used to their bickering and made jokes about them being an old married couple which just prompted more arguing. Each boy knew that the other didn't mean any insults said in the argument. They were only teasing each other. Tai threw his backpack on the floor and jumped onto his bed and laid down on his stomach. "Oh Matt, I'm exhausted. Read me a bedtime story so I can sleep."

"Tai, it is six o' clock in the afternoon. It is too early to sleep. You haven't even eaten dinner yet and I know you must have homework."

"Alright mom."

"Shut up, Tai. I am not your mother. If I were your mother, I would be forcing you to eat some awful, organic meal I just made."

Tai burst out into laughter. "That's true. She is the worst cook in the world. You, on the other hand, have the ability to cook. I changed my mind. Make me some cookies instead of reading me a story."

"Sure Tai. Let me just pull an oven out of my ass and whip some cookies up."

"Didn't you bring your Easy Bake oven?"

"Tai, I thought you promised not to tell anyone I owned an Easy Bake oven. I told you that my parents got me it when I was a kid because I liked to help my mom cook. It's not like I specifically asked for it."

"It's not like I told anybody. Calm down. If you are embarrassed by it, why do you still own it?"

"How do you know I still own it?"

"I saw it in your closet the last time I was at your apartment."

Matt threw his pillow at Tai's head. "Why are you going through my closet Tai?"

"Relax. I get bored. It's not like I was actually going though your things."

"Whatever."

"You are such a girl Matt. You freak out about everything." Tai threw the pillow back at Matt. Matt sat up and caught it. He hugged it gently against him. His heart skipped a beat when Tai called him a girl. He had to act sarcastic and mean to Tai to avoid flirting with him. For some reason, thinking of being Tai's boyfriend made Matt feel girly. He knew Tai, being a jock, would want to be the man of the relationship. Matt zoned out for awhile and thought of walking through a park with Tai. They would hold hands and look at the falling leaves. Then Tai would offer him his jacket once he saw that Matt was shivering.

"Matt? Hello? Matt? Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Dude, you totally zoned out into your own little world."

"Oh. Sorry. That happens sometimes."

"What were you thinking of?"

"Um….nothing in particular. Just a random train of thought."

"You don't need to tell me twice about random trains of thought. I am the expert." He smiled to show his perfect white teeth.

Matt giggled. Tai was so beautiful to Matt when he smiled. He had the prettiest brown eyes and olive skin. His teeth were so white despite Tai's less than regular brushing habits. Matt couldn't help but be attracted to him. "That you are Tai. That you are. Tai, I need to tell you something."

Tai sat up. "Go ahead."

Matt suddenly lost all his nerve. "Nothing. I forgot."

"Okay then. I'm taking a nap." Tai laid back down and was instantly asleep. He could fall asleep without any time lost trying to get comfortable.

Matt just stared at his crush sleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent. Matt blew him a kiss across the room. "I love you Tai." Tai kept sleeping. He knew Tai couldn't hear him. There could be an earthquake and Tai wouldn't wake up. The only way he would awaken is if he had to go to the bathroom. Matt just sighed and laid down on his own bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't tell Tai tonight. He needed a little more time. Right now he was too concerned with Tai's reaction being bad. Maybe tomorrow he could tell Tai.

* * *

It was the next morning and Tai was still tired. He sat in class next to Izzy. It was the only class the two had together. Tai struggled to keep his eyes open. Before he knew it class was over and he took no notes on the lecture. Everyone got up and left the classroom.

"Izzy – my best friend ever – can I borrow your notes?"

"Tai? Again? You must start paying attention if you wish to pass this course."

"I know. I know. You tell me every time. I promise this will be the last time."

"Okay. Fine. Here you go." Izzy handed Tai five pages of notes he wrote on today's lecture.

"Damn Izzy. I'm surprised your hand didn't fall off."

"When one hand gets tired, I use the other. The main advantage to being ambidextrous if you ask me. So Tai, did Matt talk to you yesterday afternoon?"

"Well, he is my roommate you know. Of course he talked to me."

"What about?"

Tai was about to say Easy Bake ovens but he decided to keep his friend's secret. "Just this and that. Nothing important. Why do you ask?"

Izzy formed a confused expression. He guessed Matt didn't work up enough courage to tell Tai that he is gay and is in love with him. "Oh….no reason. Just striking up conversation."

"You're a weird kid Izzy."

"Some say weird. Some say genius."

"Uh huh."

* * *

"So then I just told him I forgot what I was going to say."

"Oh no. You poor, nervous thing." Gwen gave him a hug. Matt was in Gwen and Sora's dorm room. They lived in the residence hall next-door. Sora sat on her bed while Gwen and Matt sat on Gwen's. "Maybe you don't need to tell him you are in love with him. You can just tell him that you are gay since you want to be honest with yourself. Wait for that news to become old and then tell him. Maybe he secretly likes you back."

"Yeah, in my dreams."

Sora jumped into the conversation. "Listen Matt, Tai is a great guy and your best friend. Nothing you say will drive him away, I promise. Don't feel bad. We were so supportive that you built up this momentum to tell Tai. It's perfectly normal that you would suddenly think of the consequences right before you told him."

"Geese Sora, are you sure you aren't a psychology major."

She smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. You'll be fine Matt."

"Thanks Sora."

"Hey! I am helping too you know."

"Sorry Gwen. Thank you as well."

"That's better."

"You two are so supportive and helpful. I'm so happy you are my friends."

"Awww. You're so sweet Matt. Are you sure you don't swing both ways?" Gwen laughed.

"I'm sure Gwen. After years of denying it, I am proud to say that I'm gay."

Sora stood up. "That's the spirit Matt. You need to bring that attitude to your confrontation with Tai."

"You're right Sora. I am going to tell him that I'm gay. I don't think I'm ready to tell him about my feelings though."

"That's perfectly okay. Take baby steps."

"I'm going to text him right now to see if he wants to have lunch with me."

"You go Matt!"

Matt pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contact list. He selected Tai's name and then chose to compose a message to Tai. "Okay. I sent him a text."

Gwen squealed and started bouncing on the bed as she continued to hug Matt. "This is so exciting!"

"Relax Gwen – Matt is just asking his best friend to lunch." Sora rolled her eyes but smiled. She was excited too.

Matt's phone vibrated in his hand. He had a message from Tai. "Okay everyone. Tai said 'Sure. Outside dining hall already.' I guess I should go now then. It's a good thing that we live so close to it or Tai wouldn't wait. You know how he loves to stuff his face."

"Well not all boys like being as skinny as you are." Gwen said.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to stay slim."

"Yeah, especially when you want to be the girly boyfriend of a member of the soccer team." She gave Matt a taunting smile.

"Shut up Gwen. You're just mad because I turned you down."

Sora butted in. "Okay you two. Enough playful fighting. Matt needs to go see Tai for lunch. You better hurry up Matt."

"You're right. Does my hair look good? No time to think about that. Wish me luck. I'll tell you what happens later."

"You'd better" the girls said in unison. They waved goodbye as Matt ran out of their room and to the dining hall.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	3. Lunch

_I don't own digimon or any of the characters. If I did, Tai and Matt would be gay - believe me. :)_

**CHAPTER 3 - Lunch**

* * *

Matt hurried to the dining hall. He was only a few buildings over. He could see Tai's extraordinarily tall hair in the distance. He knew his friend and secret crush would be tired of waiting. You couldn't come between him and food. Matt didn't want to psyche himself out by planning anything in his head. He figured it would be best to just come out with it without any thought at all. He was almost there. Tai was waving to him.

"Hey Tai. Thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem Matt. Were you in our room?"

"No, I was at Sora and Gwen's dorm."

"Oh. Come on. I'm starving."

"You got it."

The two boys entered the dining hall and swiped their meal cards. They got their treys and piled on the food. Matt had no intention of finishing everything but he knew Tai would. Tai was like a human garbage disposal. They picked a table and sat down. Tai jumped right into eating and barely looked up at Matt. Matt was getting nervous again and was pushing his food around his plate.

"Come on Matt. I'm you don't eat more, I'm reporting you as possibly having an eating disorder."

"I eat."

"Well prove it then."

Matt started eating rapidly. Tai continued to eat at his fast pace as well. The two boys ate in silence for awhile until Matt worked up the nerve to say something to Tai. "Tai? I have something that I want to confess to you and it is very important."

"Well, out with it then."

"Tai, I'm gay."

Tai dropped his fork on his plate. Both boys' eyes glanced down at the fallen piece of silverware. Tai looked back up at his friend and Matt followed. They both stared at each other waiting for the other to say something. "You're gay? Um….are you sure?"

"Yes Tai. I'm quite sure. I've been sure for awhile but I have finally decided to come out of the closet and expose who I really am. It's important to me that everyone now knows the true Matt. I am the same person you have been friends with all these years. I just wanted to make a new side of me visible."

"Well….you're my best friend and this doesn't change anything. Thank you for telling me. I promise this won't make things awkward between us. It's not like you have a crush on me or anything." Tai laughed and Matt's heart dropped. "It's fine. Don't worry about a thing Matt. This won't change anything between us. You are still my best friend, I promise." Matt was glad to hear that Tai was also not homophobic and was supportive of him coming out. However, he was discouraged by Tai's comment on Matt liking him. He knew that he couldn't tell Tai about his feelings. Not yet anyways. He couldn't make his feelings unknown though. He had to tell Tai sometime. He needed a plan though. He really had to brainstorm something. Izzy was a genius but didn't know much about love. Between him and the two girls they could come up with something though.

* * *

Across the crowded dining room, Gwen and Sora watched eagerly as Tai and Matt talked.

"Finally. I thought they would just eat in silence forever." Gwen remarked.

"I know. Do you think Matt told Tai that he's gay."

"Look at Tai's expression. Of course he told him. Uh oh. They stopped talking. They are sitting in silence again."

"Wait! Tai is talking again but he looks confused. He must have asked something. Now Matt is talking again."

"Isn't it invading their privacy by us watching them."

"Shush! I can't focus on reading their lips with you talking."

"Sora, if they catch you then we are in serious trouble."

Izzy walked over to Gwen and Sora's table and sat down. "What are you two doing?"

Gwen answered since Sora was using her almost nonexistent lip-reading skills. "We are watching Tai and Matt. Matt is supposed to be telling Tai that he is gay since he chickened out last night."

"That's good. I talked to Tai this morning and he didn't know about Matt or his feelings. Is Matt going to tell Tai about his love for him as well?"

"He will soon but not over today's lunch. We have to find out how things went today before we can figure out a way for Matt to tell Tai. Something tells me Tai secretly like Matt back. My grandmother is psychic and my family says I have some of her ability although I did think that Justin Timberlake's career would be over once he left N'Sync and Destiny's Child would stay together forever."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Never mind. The point is I may be wrong about Tai liking Matt back but I think he does."

"Okay. I have no gaydar whatsoever so I can't form a stable opinion on the matter."

"Hush you guys! I am trying to read lips over here!"

"Sorry Sora" Izzy and Gwen said together.

* * *

"Thanks Tai. It really means a lot to get your support. You are my best friend and your opinion of me really matters."

"No problem Matt old pal." Tai went right back to his food like his friend hadn't told him any shocking news whatsoever. Matt was slightly confused but knew that Tai was quite the unique individual. Maybe Tai already could tell. He was around Matt more than anybody else. Just then Tai started laughing. "Oh man, Matt. Do you know how many of the guys on the soccer team in high school teased me for constantly spending time with you and always staying over at your house? They would always jokingly ask me if we were together. I had never thought about us being too close before that but I didn't mind the jokes and laughs. You were my best friend then and you are my best friend now. Nothing can tear us apart. Our bond is too thick for that."

"I hope so."

"It is. Trust me on that."

"I'll take your word, Tai. I'll take your word." Matt sat with his hope renewed. Tai told him that they wouldn't be apart. Their friendship was too strong to be destroyed over matters such as Matt's sexuality. Matt hoped that their friendship wouldn't be destroyed over his feelings either. If Tai didn't return his feelings, at least he would still have a best friend. Matt was more confident that ever that he would tell Tai soon.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Changes Begin

_I don't own Digimon or any of the characters._

_I know I am uploading chapters fast but I am getting into the story. Merry Christmas everyone!_

**CHAPTER 4 – Changes Begin**

* * *

Since Matt revealed his news about being gay, he and Tai had gone on as normal. It had been a couple of days since Matt shared his news and everyone put their focus back into classes. However, now it was Friday and everyone except Tai found themselves done with classes for the week. Tai, who registered for classes later than he should have, was stuck with a Friday afternoon class. A meeting between Gwen, Sora, Izzy, and Matt was planned in Sora and Gwen's dorm room. The two girls and Izzy sat in the room and waited for Matt.

"Where is Matt? I'm getting bored." Gwen said agitated.

"I don't know but I have fifty-seven new emails from my various international pen pals. This is prodigious."

"You're one strange kid Izzy."

"Cool it you guys. Matt should be here any second." Sora looked at her watch just as the door opened and Matt entered.

"Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late. Let's figure out this Tai thing."

"Okay Matt, let's brainstorm." Sora pulled out a notepad and pencil and looked back at Matt.

"Geese Sora- you're getting as bad as Izzy."

"Hey! I'm right here you know. I know I am buried in my laptop right now but still."

"Sorry Izzy. Okay – any ideas?"

Sora cleared her throat to get everyone's attention to her. She pushed some of her red hair out of her eyes and looked around at everyone to ensure their focus. "Okay. Let's review what our goals are." Matt sat down next to Sora on her bed. "Matt revealed to Tai that he is gay on Tuesday. It is Friday now so some time has passed since the news broke. Tai has seemed perfectly fine with the idea of Matt being gay. Matt has also shared with us that he has had feelings for Tai for years and he thinks that Tai should be made aware of them."

"Yes Sora, we all already know this. Let's move forward. We need to make a plan for me to express my feelings for Tai."

"You're right Matt. I promise we will. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive. It's more than just feelings. I think I might actually be in love for the first time in my life."

Sora's eyes glazed over a little. She knew that Matt was gay but she couldn't help but feeling bitter knowing that Matt loved Tai in a different way that he had loved her. She knew he loved her as a friend and he thought she would make a great girlfriend to another guy but she still held resentment. Matt and Tai were two of her closest friends though and she was determined to make them happy. She had to pull herself together. After taking a moment, she regained her composure. "Well if you are sure, then let's do this. I don't know whether or not you should just come out with your feelings or allude to them by dropping hints. Tai isn't the sharpest Crayon in the bunch. He might not get the hints."

"That's a good argument. I'm not sure if I should-" Matt was interrupted by a knock at the door. Gwen, who wasn't doing anything but reading over Izzy's shoulder, stood up and answered the door. It was Veronica, a girl who lived down the hall from them.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but my roommate and I are having wireless internet problems and I wondered if you could help us."

"Well, I guess I can try. My friend Izzy here is a computer expert though. I bet he is a lot more helpful than I could be. Come on Izzy." She walked over to Izzy and dragged him out the door with her and shut the door behind them all. Matt and Sora could hear Izzy yelling that he didn't finish his email as he moved down the hallway. Matt started to continue but Sora cut him off.

"Matt?"

"Yes Sora?"

"I feel like I am trying to be the most supportive I can be but it still hurts to know that we can never be together again. I know how you must feel about Tai. He is your real first love. But the thing is – you were mine. I really did fall for you back in high school. We dated for a long time and I never knew you were gay. I thought you were just a gentleman when you never pushed me farther than I wanted to go sexually. I thought you were unbelievable the way you didn't get jealous when I talked to guys from the tennis team. You were amazing to me and I never dated anyone else that made me feel as special as you made me feel."

"I'm sorry you feel bad Sora." Matt put his arm around his friend. "I loved you as much as I could. I couldn't be in love with you though. I honestly tried my hardest to. You are a beautiful and intelligent woman and I'm sure you will find somebody to make you feel like you are a queen. Once we figure out this Tai situation, I promise I will find somebody for you."

Sora smiled and her eyes became teary. She gave Matt a hug and looked into his blue eyes. "Thank you Matt. If you do get Tai, I hope he treats you right or I will kick his ass." They both broke out into laughter. "I mean it. You can quote me."

"I wouldn't doubt you could Sora. You still have those arm muscles from tennis."

"You know I do!" Sora flexed her arm like a body builder and they continued to laugh. Sora felt better about losing the possibility of dating Matt again. For the first time, she was truly happy to fix him up with someone who wasn't her. The two just stared at each other with unspoken respect and love for one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, Veronica took Gwen and Izzy down the hallway to her dorm.

"Gwen! I didn't finish my email and you are dragging me away from it!"

"Calm down Izzy. Don't you want to fix these nice girls' wireless problems?"

They stopped at a door that had the names "Veronica and Clair" on the outside. Veronica turned and looked at Izzy. She made her lips pouty and batted her long eyelashes at him. Then she flipped back her light brown hair and stared into his eyes. "Please Izzy. You are probably our only hope."

"Okay…..fine!"

She smiled and opened the door. The three of them walked into the dorm room. Veronica and Gwen walked towards the wireless router while Izzy stopped and stared at the girl sitting on her bed and typing on her laptop. She had sandy blonde hair and green eyes almost hidden behind glasses. She had freckles all over her face and her hair in a ponytail. She looked up from her laptop and Izzy's heart stopped. They were both frozen as they made eye contact. Veronica and Gwen fiddled with the router. Gwen was becoming increasingly frustrated with her lack of knowledge on electronics. "Um…Izzy? Izzy? Izzy!"

Izzy jumped a couple of inches in the air at the sound of Gwen screaming his name. "What?"

"A little help maybe?"

"Oh, sure." He walked over to Gwen and Veronica and pressed a couple of buttons on the router and everything lit up green. "There you go. You should be able to get onto the internet again."

Veronica stood up and looked at her roommate who was already on the computer. "Hey Clair? Would you mind seeing if we have internet now?"

"Sure thing V." The blonde girl confirmed that they could now access the internet again. Izzy walked over to her.

"I believe I never properly introduced myself. My name is Izzy Izumi." He held out his hand toward her. She shook it and looked up at him.

"My name is Clair. I'm Veronica's roommate." She smiled widely and he smiled back. Gwen and Veronica muffled their giggles at the obvious connection between the two.

"So…..uh…Clair…..What are you typing?"

"I'm typing a paper for my psychology class." Her face became red and she quickly looked down and back at Izzy. "Actually, I could use a break. Would you like to take a walk with me? That is, of course, if you aren't too busy."

"I'm not busy!" Izzy blurted out instantaneously. Gwen and Veronica continued to giggle. "I'm not busy at all. I would love to take a walk with you."

"Hey Izzy, don't you have an email to finish?"

"Why no I don't, Gwen." Clair shut her laptop and stood up. Her and Izzy were both so shy and awkward that they could barely look at each other. They both knew that the awkward factor would go down once they left the room so they quickly hurried out leaving Veronica and Gwen to make jokes about the new couple.

* * *

Sora and Matt had been quietly staring at each other for a few minutes. Matt wanted to continue to plan out how he would make Tai aware of his feelings but knew Sora needed a few minutes to collect herself. It was obvious she was still a little hung up on him. Despite tradition rocker ways, he treated her like a gentleman when they dated and never cheated on her with his fangirls. He knew he broke her heart when he ended things but he had to end the relationship before she got too attached. Now he knew that he should have ended it even earlier than he did. Their moment of silence was interrupted by Gwen re-entering the room.

"Oh my god you guys! Izzy has found love."

They both looked up at her with confused expressions. "What?"

"Veronica's roommate, Clair was in their room and her and Izzy found love at first sight. It was obvious. He was so nervous around her and she actually broke free of her shyness long enough to ask him to take a walk with her. Can you imagine them walking around campus with all of the leaves changing colors and falling of the trees? How romantic is that? They would make an adorable couple. I hope they hit it off on their walk. They are both so shy and awkward so I hope they find conversation. Anyways, what did I miss?"

Matt answered her first. "Oh…nothing. We haven't come up with anything. We were just talking amongst ourselves waiting for you two to return." Her looked at Sora who looked back graciously. She was happy Matt didn't share her internal struggle with Gwen. She felt ridiculous for still being slightly in love with her ex-boyfriend who was gay. At least now she felt willing to let him go. "Okay. Tai is completely fine with his best friend being gay. He hasn't treated me any different. I just don't know how he will react to my love. I just don't know." Matt's confidence was almost bipolar. One minute he wanted to just run up to Tai and kiss him and the other he wanted to hide under a rock. Matt's mental conflict was interrupted by the always random Gwen who was looking at Izzy's abandoned laptop.

"Oh my god you guys. Izzy has so many hentai sites in his online browsing history it is not even funny."

* * *

Tai walked out of his last class of the day. "Finally! No more classes this week. Now I can go lie down and relax. I wonder if Matt is in the dorm. Wow, I still can't believe you can know somebody for so many years and they keep a secret this big from you- especially when they are your best friend. I wonder if he has ever had sex with a guy. Matt doesn't strike me as promiscuous though. Wow – big word Tai. College must be paying off. I wonder what type of guy he is into. Why do I care so much? It's so weird. All I have been able to think about is Matt dating guys. They are going to have to pass my inspection first. Matt is awesome and I am not going to stand for him dating just any Joe Schmo. Wasn't there a television show called The Joe Schmo Show? Focus Tai! You were thinking about Matt. Why is my mind so random? I must have been hit in the head with a soccer ball one too many times. Yeah, that has to be it." Tai's train of thought was interrupted by the sight of Izzy holding hands with some blonde girl in glasses and walking with her. Tai stopped and watched them from a distance as they peacefully strolled the campus. Tai continued to walk again. "Wow! Izzy is finally with someone. I miss everything when I am in class. Maybe I should stop going to it. My parents might not like when I get incomplete grades on my transcripts though. Anyways, back to Matt. I have to approve his possible suitors because they may not be worthy of him. Worthy? What is he, a prince? Matt – a prince? Oh please. More like a princess. His tough, sarcastic thing he has going on is just an act. I know him better than anyone and he is the most sensitive person on the planet. He can be so feminine. He acts more like a girl than a guy sometimes. It's kind of precious. Wait? Did I just say Matt was precious? Oh shit! What is wrong with me?" Tai looked around nervously but nobody was listening to him. "Maybe I should think in my head instead of out loud if I am going to say things like that." Tai continued to walk to his dorm but then decided to go hang out with some of the guys on the soccer team to avoid Matt. He needed to get Matt off his mind for the time being.

* * *

Matt continued to roll around in bed trying to get to sleep. He looked at the clock. It was 12:15 AM. "In bed before ten o'clock on a Friday night? Your life sure is exciting Matt. Am I talking to myself? Great – I'm getting as bad as Tai. Where is Tai anyway? He hasn't come back yet." Tai loved to sleep and Matt wondered why he hadn't even been to the dorm all afternoon. Just as Matt began to question things, Tai entered the room quietly so he would not disturb Matt. "Tai – you're getting back kind of late tonight."

"It's a Friday night. There is no class tomorrow morning. Calm down mom."

Matt smirked in the dark room. "I told you Tai- I'm not your mom."

"Yeah, yeah. I know Matt." Tai took off his shirt. Even in the dark, Matt could see Tai's athletic body. Tai had a very toned stomach and chest as well as strong-looking arms. Matt knew he shouldn't be staring at his friend, especially since Tai was aware that Matt was gay now. Matt couldn't help it though. Tai's manly body just sent him into a fantasy world. He made sure that his newly-erect penis was well hidden under the sheets. His face turned red at the thought of Tai seeing that he was turned on. Tai was in his own little world though as he took off his shoes, socks, and jeans. Now he just stood in his boxers. Matt's eyes went to Tai's muscular legs he got from playing so much soccer. Matt felt himself grow harder but tried to maintain himself from jumping into Tai's bed. Tai then looked over to Matt who quickly closed his eyes as if he drifted into sleep while Tai was undressing. Tai smiled. He knew Matt watched him undress. He found it kind of humorous that Matt enjoyed Tai doing this everyday activity. Tai climbed into bed and covered himself up with his sheets. Tai thought to himself. "_Well, I guess Matt has a thing for jocks. At least I know his type now. I may as well not harass him for watching me. Can I blame him? The best part about constant soccer practice is the result it has on your body. I can't blame him for looking. Oh my god – I'm doing it again. Why do I care about Matt's taste in men? Most guys would beat him up if they saw him checking them out yet I feel the opposite way. I like that Matt finds me attractive. It's not like I find him attractive or anything, right? I'm straight. Right? Yeah. I definitely am. I always have been and always will be. But if I did have to date a boy it would have to be a boy like Matt. Tai! Why are you thinking about dating boys? Get a hold of yourself! And why do you enjoy that Matt finds you attractive? I guess I'm just tired. I should sleep. At least I can finally think in my head instead of out loud._"

Matt laid in bed in the dark. He knew Tai must have seen him watching him undress. Matt's face was crimson with embarrassment. He hoped Tai wouldn't be mad or uncomfortable. He had see Tai in boxers before. They had shared the same bed a countless number of times during sleepovers as kids and teenagers. Matt had even cuddled up against Tai while pretending to be asleep. Thinking of Tai calmed Matt down so continued to think about his crush. Matt just visualized him and Tai laying in bed next to each other looking into each others' eyes. He thought about Tai's chocolaty-brown eyes looking into his blue eyes and Tai moving some of Matt's long blonde hair out of the way so he could get a better view. He smiled as his mind drifted into slumber. He looked over at Tai and blew him a kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Party Monster

_I don't own digimon or any of its characters._

_I finally got this chapter up. It is longer than the others have been and this is really only the first half of the plot I imaged for this chapter. I decided to stop and upload this material as chapter 5 and turn the rest into chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for all the positive comments. I really appreciate them all. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story._

**CHAPTER 5 - Party Monster**

* * *

It was around 11:00 AM that Saturday and the group of five friends made a picnic that they were eating in the nearby park. Gwen had gotten a call from her cousin who lived nearby that morning. "So everyone, my cousin called me and told me he has throwing a party in his apartment a couple blocks over. He is a junior here and is on the school's male tennis team. He's my favorite cousin. I love him so much. He invited me and Sora and I convinced him to invite you boys too. What do you all think? Sora and I have already agreed to go."

"Do you think I can invite Clair?" Izzy blurted out.

Gwen giggled at Izzy's cute love affair. "Sure Izzy. I'm sure you can. I guess it would only be polite to invite Veronica too since she is Clair's roommate and best friend here. However, no more invites from anyone. He only wanted to invite Sora and I originally."

Tai swallowed the food he was practically inhaling from the picnic basket. "I'm game. I love a good party."

"Sure, I'll come too." Matt added after noting that Tai was going.

"Okay. So us five are going plus Clair and Veronica. Sounds like fun. My cousin's name is Bryan by the way. I forgot to mention that earlier. You know Matt…he is bisexual and single. You two might hit it off. I know you have a weakness for those masculine jock boys." She smiled. Sora, who Gwen told this news to earlier, didn't seem shocked. Izzy on the other hand looked confused. He wasn't in on the plan Gwen and Sora concocted earlier that morning to see if Tai would get jealous over Matt spending time with a possible boyfriend. Tai's body became tense suddenly at this news and then he quickly relaxed himself before anyone could notice. Matt was more stunned by the news than anyone else. Gwen knew about his love for Tai. He knew she must be up to something.

"Um….I'll keep that in mind Gwen."

Gwen and Sora looked at each other with their secretive scheme falling into place. They wanted Tai to know Matt's type and that he was looking for a boyfriend. Now that Tai was indirectly informed, they just had to get Matt to break away from Tai at the party to talk to Bryan. It was a perfect plan. While Bryan and Matt talked and flirted, Sora and Gwen would observe Tai's body language and expression. Tai was horrible at hiding emotions. Most of the time he spoke about his feelings out loud. The two girls smiled and continued to eat.

* * *

Later that day, Matt knocked at Gwen and Sora's door. Gwen answered and told him to come in. She closed the door and turned towards Matt. "So…what's up? Sora is taking a shower before the party if you came to see her."

"No, I came to see you. What the hell are you two up to with this party and your cousin?"

"Isn't it obvious? We want to make Tai jealous."

"You can't make someone jealous in less you know that that person cares about you!"

"Tai does care about you."

"Yes, as a friend."

"Maybe more though."

"Shouldn't we find that out before we make him jealous with Bryan?"

"Doing things out of order is more fun. Anyways, Sora and I will watch Tai to see how he reacts to you flirting with Bryan."

"I have to flirt with Bryan?"

"Of course you do. I already told Bryan about you and he knows you are trying to make Tai jealous. You are actually his type though so if this Tai thing doesn't work out, at least you could get him." Gwen laughed at Matt's angry expression. "Don't worry, Matt. I think Tai might have secret feelings for you too. Sora tells me you two are inseparable and always have been. Take that and combine it with Tai's open mind and you have a possible couple."

"Tai is straight."

"You don't know that. You need to be more optimistic. You would be surprised how many people think they are straight and discover that they can play for both teams."

"Alright…..fine. What does your cousin look like anyway?"

"He is tall, muscular, tan, and has features like mine."

Matt looked at Gwen's brown eyes, dark hair, voluptuous lips, long legs, and seductive smile. If she were a boy Matt wouldn't be able to control himself. If her cousin really was the male version of her, Matt would have a panic attack once he saw him. Bryan might give Tai a run for his money. Tai was different though. Bryan would just be a physical attraction. Tai is a physical attraction as well a mental and emotional attraction. Matt got lost in his little world involving him and Tai again. Gwen broke him out of it by snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Matt? Wake up!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Are you thinking of Tai or Bryan?"

"Tai."

Gwen smiled. "Good. Keep your eye on the prize Matt."

"Okay. Do you really think this will work, Gwen?"

"I honestly do."

"Okay. Thanks Gwen. I'm going to go pick out what I am wearing."

"You are such a girl sometimes. I'll see you in a few hours."

Gwen opened the door and said goodbye to Matt. Matt headed over to his dorm to get ready for the party that night.

* * *

That night, Matt, Tai, and Izzy stood outside of the girls' residence hall waiting. Matt was standing as close to Tai as possible without looking suspicious.

"Tai, are you wearing cologne?"

"Yeah, why? Am I not allowed to smell good?"

"Since when do you own cologne?"

"Alright, alright. I rubbed a magazine sample of cologne on myself while you were making your hair perfect."

Izzy and Tai burst into laughter. Eventually Tai joined in realizing how ridiculous he sounded. Matt continued to smile after the laughter ceased because Tai said his hair was perfect. He knew it wasn't meant to sound like a compliment, but Matt accepted it as one. A few moments later, the three boys saw Gwen, Sora, Clair, and Veronica walk out of the building. It was obvious that Gwen had picked out each girl's outfit with her amazing sense of style. Even Clair had gone from a bookworm in glasses to a stunning woman. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail for once and she had on contact lenses. Izzy was speechless when he saw his new girlfriend all dressed up.

"Uh….Clair…..you…..you look…..you look…..outstanding."

"Thank you Izzy. You look quite dashing yourself." Izzy's brain stopped functioning after the compliment. He had found love at first sight with the same girl twice within two days. Everyone stared at them envious. All of them were single.

Tai then spoke. "Wow….you all look amazing. I don't believe we have met." He looked at Clair and Veronica. "I'm Tai and Mr. Perfect Hair next to me is Matt. I take it you girls are familiar with Izzy."

Veronica and Clair said hello to the boys. "Yes, my roommate has taken quite a fancy to Izzy."

"V!"

"Sorry Clair. You know that it's true though. I'm Veronica and I'm sure you have picked up that this is Clair." Tai and Matt waved. Veronica seemed to be quite taken with Tai. She kept flipping her curled light-brown hair back and smiling at him. Tai picked up on the signals but didn't reciprocate them.

Gwen looked at the time on her cell phone. "Okay. We should all be going now. The party started thirty-five minutes ago and we still have to walk there. It's only about three blocks off of campus. We should be there soon."

The group of seven walked off of campus. Everyone made comments to the shy couple holding hands. The girls thought it was so cute how Izzy made sure Clair was warm every two seconds and kept complimenting him on being a gentleman. They stopped after awhile after noting how embarrassed Izzy was getting. Clair was just as shy as he was.

They all arrived at Bryan's apartment building and took the elevator up to the fifth floor. The walked down the hall and Gwen knocked on the door.

A stunningly handsome boy answered. "Gwen! I'm glad you and your friends could make it." He hugged Gwen and then looked at everyone. "Hello everyone. I'm Gwen's cousin, Bryan." Gwen wasn't lying about his looks. Matt envisioned him right. He basically was the male version of Gwen. He wasn't petite like her though. He was tall and muscular like she said.

Gwen turned towards the group as well and introduced everyone. "Well this beautiful girl next to me is my roommate, Sora." Sora greeted him politely and Gwen continued down the line. "The girl next to her is Veronica. She lives down the hall from us. The adorable couple holding hands is Izzy and Clair. Aren't they cute? The boy next to Izzy is Tai and the blonde boy next to him is Matt. Doesn't Matt look good tonight, Bryan?"

"He sure does. How do you do Matt?" Bryan held out his strong-looking hand. Matt put his hand into Bryan's and shook it.

"I'm doing good. Thanks for asking."

"That's good. Now come inside everyone." Bryan led the group into his large apartment. There was a reasonably large group of college students there but it wasn't overly-crowded or out-of-control. The group put their jackets in the coat closet and moved further into the apartment. "Okay…I don't remember all of your names, but please, enjoy the party." Izzy and Clair walked off holding hands. Tai headed over to the food table and Matt followed behind.

Gwen made eye contact with Sora and she knew that Gwen wanted to speak to her cousin alone away from everyone. "Hey Veronica, let's go see what they have to eat. I'm starving." Gwen gave Sora a look of thanks as Sora led Veronica to the food table.

"Okay Bryan. What do you think Matt?"

"He's cute. He looks so skinny and fragile. It turns me on. You know how I can't date a bulky boy. I only attracted to skinny boys because I prefer girls to guys."

"I know you do. Remember though, you can't push Matt too far or play with his feelings. We want him to end up with Tai."

"Who?"

"He is the boy with the wild brown hair who is standing next to Matt at the food table. See him? The one stuffing his face full of orderves."

"Oh. He's cute. Not my type, but cute."

"Do you think he is secretly gay or bi? Sora told me he didn't date much in high school."

"I think he might be. I think he is definitely bicurious, but a lot of people give off that vibe in college because they don't feel bad for wanting to experiment. Look at the way he is standing with Matt. He is very protective of Matt."

"Sora says they almost never separate."

"There you go. People who never separate like that must have some attraction to each other. Speaking of never separating – what is up with you and your red-head roommate? Does she know?"

"No, she doesn't. Let's get back to the Tai and Matt situation though."

"Whatever you say cuz. I wouldn't be surprised if Tai had a crush on Matt. I don't think he is fully aware or comfortable about his sexual orientation but he knows that he likes Matt. He doesn't know if he likes boys, but he knows he feels something about Matt and he has thought about Matt a lot after he came out."

"I agree. I'm glad I'm not the only one who got some of grandma's psychic abilities."

At the food table, Tai continued to stuff his face. Sora shook her head and lectured him. "Tai! You can't eat so barbarian at a party."

Veronica, who was still acting flirty with Tai, came to his defense. "Relax Sora. He's only eighteen years old. He is still a growing boy. He needs to eat so he can win those soccer games." She looked at Tai and smiled sweetly. Tai tried his best to say thanks with his mouth full. Veronica could still tell what he said though. "Your welcome, Tai."

Matt just watched his secret love eat. He loved that Tai ate so rapidly and uncivilized like a stereotypical guy. He moved his eyes to Sora and smiled sarcastically. "Yeah Sora, give Tai a break." He put his arm around Tai's shoulders. "It's okay Tai. She's just mad because her hair looks like its on fire." Tai burst into laughter. The two of them loved making jokes about Sora's red hair because they knew it drove her crazy.

"My hair doesn't look like its on fire! I happen to like my red hair. Why do you think I don't wear that hat everyday anymore? Because I like my hair! That's why!"

Tai stopped his laughing to make a comment. "You wore that blue hat everyday because me and Matt made fun of your hair so much."

"Yes, I did. It's a wonder I have never died my hair with all of your comments."

Gwen walked over with Bryan. "What's going on here? Why is Sora so red?"

Tai laughed again. "Why is Sora's hair so red or why is Sora's face so red?"

The Matt added, "Or both?"

Sora threw a finger sandwich at Tai's head and then one at Matt's. The boys continued to laugh and eventually everyone but Sora was laughing. Gwen calmed everyone down. "Okay, Sora. They are just jealous. Your hair is so beautiful and unique. There aren't that many natural red-heads you know."

"Thanks Gwen. At least I know you are always on my team."

"That's right." She gave Sora a hug and then angled herself towards the group. "So, I hope you all are enjoying yourselves thus far. I am so thirsty. Bryan, would you mind getting me a drink?"

"Sure thing, Gwen. I think we might be low on ice though. Matt, would you help me look to see if there is more ice in the freezer?"

"Sure Bryan." Matt followed Bryan to the kitchen which was completely visible from the location of the food table. Everything was falling into place so far.

Bryan looked around the freezer for awhile and discovered an unopened bag of ice which he poured into the cooler. Matt could see his arm muscles flex as he lifted the ice bag. He didn't have to fake an attraction to Bryan. It was absolutely real. "So my cousin tells me you are after that wild-haired boy."

"His name is Tai by the way, not wild-hair boy. Yes, I have had a crush on him for years."

"Did Gwen tell you that our grandmother is psychic?"

"I think Sora mentioned it to me once. She said that Gwen has some of her ability and that Gwen feels that Tai likes me back."

"Gwen does have some of grandmother's ability. However, I have a little more and it is obvious to me that Tai is completely straight and has no feelings for you whatsoever." Bryan faked a sympathetic smile. He knew that Tai liked Matt as more than just a friend but he wasn't going to just throw a good-looking boy into the arms of another man. He was going to try to get Matt to himself. "My advice is to forget about Tai because it will never happen. I would be much obliged to help you. I feel that it is my duty as the bearer of bad news to help you through this ordeal. Tai won't reciprocate your feelings like I could. I am bisexual and prefer girls but I have a soft spot for girlish cuties such as you." He lifted his hand and lightly pinched Matt's cheek like you do to a cute baby. "What do you say? Do you want to start the healing process before it destroys you?"

Matt was so confused. Bryan was supposed to be helping him to get Tai. He thought he was on the same team as him. Bryan was telling him he was helping but Matt didn't know if he believed him or not. He could at least try to help Matt get Tai instead of saying it was a lost cause. Maybe it was a lost cause. If what Bryan said was true about the psychic powers then maybe Tai would never return his love. Matt didn't know what to do.

"What do you say Matt?"

"I….uh….Tai…."

"You will never get him Matt. You will never get Tai in a million years. I only have your best interest at heart. Trust me on this."

"I think I still want to get Tai though. I want to try even if it is pointless. I love him." Matt looked over to see Tai watching him and Bryan out of the corner of his eye. He could also tell that Sora and Gwen were both watching him talk to Bryan and watching Tai at the same time. Matt turned back to Bryan.

"How can you be in love with someone who can't love you back?"

"You don't know for sure that he can't."

"He can't. I can feel it. He doesn't like you as anything more than a friend now and he never will. I know it is harsh, but it is the truth. Matt was about to say something when Bryan lunged his head forward and kissed Matt on the lips. Matt's eyes doubled in size with shock. He tried to push Bryan back but Bryan was too strong. He had his arms around Matt now. Bryan tried to break into Matt's mouth with his tongue but Matt sealed his lips as tightly as he could. Bryan kept licking Matt's lips to entice him but Matt didn't want to make out with him. Matt finally freed himself and turned to see that Tai was no longer standing with the group.

* * *

Sora, Gwen, Veronica, and Tai watched Matt and Bryan leave to get ice. Tai continued to eat and watched the two boys out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like Bryan. He was protective of his best friend and Tai spent enough time with athletes to know how cocky and arrogant they could be.

Gwen saw Tai's expression. "How do you like Bryan, Tai?"

"No offense but I don't really like your cousin too much. I can't put my finger on why though."

Sora and Gwen looked at each other and tried to hide their smiles. Their plan was working. Tai was getting jealous. Veronica seemed oblivious to all the scheming going on. Sora and Gwen looked between Tai and the two boys in the kitchen. Each girl made sure that one of the focus points was being watched at all times. They never once looked at the same target at the same time. The wanted to make sure they observed everything. Tai was eating faster and faster and had a snarl on his face. It was obvious he was uncomfortable watching Bryan and Matt. It was obvious that Bryan was flirting with him. When Bryan pitched Matt's cheek, Tai threw his plate on the ground and growled. Sora and Gwen became concerned that Tai might lose his temper and get into a fight with Bryan. They had never thought of that. Tai usually seemed to handle his temper. Matt was the more emotional one. Then Bryan leant forward and kissed Matt.

"Did you see that? He is all over Matt!"

Sora decided to try to get a confession out of Tai. "Does that bother you, Tai?"

"Yes it bothers me!"

"Why so?"

"Matt barely knows him and he looks like he is struggling to get away. I'm going over there to make him leave Matt alone!"

Sora grabbed onto Tai. "Wait Tai! Don't start a fight. Please! Matt can take care of himself."

"Then why isn't he fighting him off?"

Veronica was becoming annoyed that Tai was more focused on Matt than her since she had been flirting since she first saw him. "Maybe he likes it. I think you're just upset because you don't have anyone to kiss as passionately. Maybe you should find someone."

Tai's mind had snapped. Why hadn't Matt pulled back yet? He was unaware that Matt could barely move in Bryan's strong arms. He needed to do something impulsive to make himself feel better. "You're right Veronica. I should."

Veronica's face lit up. "Would you like to go get something to drink? I doubt you want to go into the kitchen but there are some drinks right there." Veronica pointed to bottles of beer that were at the end of the food table. Tai walked over and took two of the eight unopened bottles and gave one to Veronica. He opened the other and drank half of it without a break. He didn't even look back at Matt and Bryan. He put his arm around Veronica and headed towards the bedroom. Gwen and Sora stood there shocked at what had just occurred. Sora turned back to the boys in the kitchen to see Matt break free of Bryan's grasp. He looked over at them shocked. Sora guessed he was surprised to see Tai gone. He walked over to the two girls.

"Where did Tai go? Did he see the kiss and leave?"

Sora put her hands on his shoulders to relax him and Gwen put her hand on one of his arms. Sora tried to talk as calmly as possible. "Yes, Tai saw everything but you breaking free of Bryan. What happened in there? You weren't supposed to kiss him. I think that is pushing it a little, don't you?"

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me and I didn't like it. He told me that Tai was straight and would never be interested in me so I should get over him and date him."

Gwen's eyes grew. "What? Matt…..Bryan told me that it is obvious that Tai has feelings for you."

"What?"

"It's true. We both agreed on the feelings we were getting."

"Then why did he tell me all of that? I need to find Tai. Where did he go?"

Sora tried to speak calmly again despite all of the drama currently happening. "Tai got upset and took some beers and Veronica and headed further into the apartment. He….uh….well….Matt….he headed towards the bedroom. I'm so sorry. Maybe they aren't having sex though. I think you should go find him fast before anything happens. Tai is acting irrationally enough without the alcohol in his system."

Matt broke free of the girls' comforting grasps and headed towards the direction Sora had told him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Confusion

_I don't own digimon or the characters._

_Hey everyone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It basically finishes up the party and events happening during the party._

**CHAPTER 6 - Confusion**

* * *

Sora watched Matt walk off for a few seconds but then turned towards Gwen who was storming off in the direction of her cousin. Sora quickly followed her roommate.

"Bryan – what the hell is wrong with you?" She pushed him up against the refrigerator.

"Hey! Back off! You don't even know what happened."

"Don't know what happened my ass! You told Matt that Tai will never return his feelings which you know is a load of bullshit and then you forced yourself onto him. You know you are ten times stronger than Matt. He could barely fight you off. I would have been over here to stop things sooner if we didn't have to calm Tai down and now he is off with some girl doing God-knows-what and Matt is trying to find him. I told you I needed your help to get Tai to admit his feelings indirectly and you just go and try to get Matt for yourself. When did you transform from kind cousin to complete asshole?" She pushed him against the refrigerator again. Sora put her arms around Gwen's waist and held her back.

"Calm down Gwen. Maybe we should leave."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get the hell out of here. There is nothing else we can do. We've wrecked enough with our plan and trusting this backstabber of a relative." Gwen shot an angry glace at Bryan. If looks could kill he would have been murdered right there with the intensity behind Gwen's eyes. Gwen turned towards the door they entered from and Sora walked with her. They got their coats and left the apartment without telling any of the people they came with that they were even leaving. They walked down the hall and out of the apartment building. Gwen started tearing up.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I can't believe Bryan would do that. I trusted him to help us and he just made everything worse."

Sora gave Gwen a hug. "I know he did. Hopefully Matt can make things right before Tai does anything impulsive and stupid with Veronica."

"I hope so."

* * *

Before this occurred, Tai led Veronica further into the apartment. They turned around a corner so Sora and Gwen could no longer see them. Tai knew they must think that he was leading her into the bedroom. They might be right. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to make himself feel better about losing Matt to Bryan, but he had to do something fast. Veronica was so pleased by the physical contact she had with Tai that she didn't seem to care that he stopped walking. He saw some college boys pouring vodka into a punch bowl that was set up on a small table. He went over to the table and used a ladle to pour himself a drink in a cup. He knew that the vodka they added was most likely not the only alcohol in the punch. He drank a little and could tell it was loaded with a variety of alcoholic beverages. The different drinks in it clashed and tasted horrible. He didn't care though. He needed it to make him feel better. The beer he drank barely had an effect on him. He needed to raise his blood-alcohol level more. He was so upset that Matt had let Bryan kiss him. Tai was confused over his feelings with Matt in regards to Matt being a boy but he knew he liked Matt as more than a friend. He also thought that Matt might like him after he caught Matt watching him undress. Tai was losing faith in the situation. He started mumbling to himself. "Maybe Matt had just watched me undress because he is a pervert and let Bryan kiss him because he is slutty. Yeah, that must be it. He doesn't like me and I'm straight anyways so who cares?"

"Tai, did you say something?" Veronica looked at him a little confused. Tai continued to drink his cup of punch that was almost pure alcohol after everyone added to it. He finished his whole cup which he had filled to the top. He put a little more in the cup and drank it down too. He could feel himself getting looser as he continued to drink.

"Huh? Did I say something? Yeah…I said that it's too crowded in here with all these people. Let's get some privacy." He gestured to the bedroom. She smiled and walked with him to the bedroom door. He opened it.

"Ladies first." Veronica smiled again and walked into the bedroom. He followed her and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Matt headed off in the direction Sora informed him that Tai went. He knew he was only a couple of minutes behind Tai. Nothing serious could have happened between Tai and Veronica. He had to find Tai before anything did though. Being best friends with Tai for years, Matt knew that Tai tended to do impulsive things to make himself feel better. Matt looked around the apartment. He couldn't see Tai's tall hair in the newly-formed crowd. "Where did all of these people come from?" The party crowd had gone from fairly large to out-of-control. Matt spotted Izzy and Clair making out on a couch. He ran over to them. "Izzy? Izzy? Izzy!"

Izzy clearly didn't want to stop what he was doing. Things like that didn't happen to him everyday. He broke his face free of Clair's and the two of them looked up at Matt slightly annoyed and embarrassed. "What is it, Matt?"

"Have you seen Tai?"

"No, I haven't."

"What about you, Clair?"

"No. Sorry Matt. The last time I saw him, he was with you."

"Great. He must be in the bedroom then. I have to stop him."

Izzy looked concerned for Matt. "Stop him from what?"

"I have to stop him from having sex with Veronica."

Izzy looked shocked at this. "What? Since when does he like Veronica? They just met tonight and now they are sleeping together?"

"I don't know if they are going to have sex or not. It's just a possibility that I would not like to see happen."

Clair, who was unaware of Matt's feelings or even that Matt is gay, decided to voice her opinion on the matter. "Don't you think this is between Tai and V? I don't understand why you feel the need to stop them. If Tai and my roommate want to be intimate with each other, shouldn't you stay out of it? I know they just met but in my opinion, you shouldn't be this concerned."

"I _should_ be this concerned. I love Tai."

Clair's face became puzzled. "What?"

"I'm gay and I am in love with my best friend! Do you still think I shouldn't be concerned now? Do you? I didn't think so. Now if you excuse me, I have to stop something before it starts." Matt angrily walked away from the two. He headed to what he assumed was the bedroom door. He knocked and then quickly opened it. "Damn it! It's just a fucking closet!" He walked to the next door. He knocked again and turned the door handle but the door was locked. He knocked again. "Is anybody in there? You need to open this door right now!"

* * *

Tai had shut the door behind him and walked clumsily over to bed.

"Tai, are you okay?"

"Sure I am Valerie. I am all good in the hood."

"The name is Veronica actually. How much did you drink?"

"I don't remember. I had that beer and a couple of cups of that punch." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Between you and me, I think somebody spiked it a little." He burst out into an obnoxious laughter at the joke he made. Both of them knew how loaded with alcohol the punch was. Veronica didn't smile but went over and sat next to Tai on the bed. "Velma, you are one pretty girl. Do you model?" Despite his name confusion, Veronica still grinned slightly.

"My name is Veronica, Tai, and no, I don't model."

Tai was growing bored of talking to her. He didn't really even find her exceptionally attractive. She was a beautiful girl, but not Tai's type. She was too forward and desperate. Tai just wanted to help himself to feel better, so he leant in and kissed her on her lips. She surprisingly didn't back away despite the strong odor of alcohol coming from Tai's mouth. She kissed him back and two of them began making out. Tai then used his strong arms to gently lower her closer to the bed. He moved her more and more horizontal as he continued to kiss her. Now he had laid her down and moved on top of her. She didn't complain at all. She had wanted Tai so much that she was in heaven right now despite Tai's drunkenness. Tai reached for the bottom of her blouse and started to lift it slowly.

"Uh…Tai?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I know you want me Victoria. Why are you stopping me?"

Veronica pushed Tai off of her furiously. "No, I don't want you! Not anymore! And F.Y.I., my name is Veronica!" She stood up and walked towards the door. As she approached it, someone knocked on the door.

"Is anybody in there? You need to open this door right now!"

Veronica unlocked and opened the door with a strong force and saw Matt standing there. She smacked him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You need to control your pervert friend! I would slap him too but I don't want to be anywhere near his drunken ass."

"He's drunk?"

"That's what I said, isn't it? I didn't stutter. You're as stupid as your friend over there. I'm out of here! Tell Tai never to talk to me ever again." Veronica stormed out of the bedroom and headed to tell Clair that she was leaving the party. Matt stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He locked it so nobody would come in and interrupt their conversation.

"Why are you locking the door? Are you going to try to get me into bed?"

"Why would you even say that, Tai? I need to talk to you."

"About your new boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Tai."

"It sure looked like it in the kitchen."

"He kissed me and I couldn't back away."

"Because you liked it."

"No, I couldn't back away because he was too strong and he had his arms around me. I tried to break away from him, Tai. I honestly did."

Tai was a little out of things but accepted Matt's defense. He sat up and looked at Matt. "Really?"

"Of course. I don't like him at all. I like…someone else."

"Who?"

"Do you really want to know, Tai?"

"Yes!"

"Tai…I like you. Well….actually….I love you. I have loved you for years. I wanted to tell you but I was scared of your reaction. I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Tai looked into Matt's eyes as he told him this. Matt walked over and sat next to Tai on the bed. "Everyone has been trying to help me express my feelings to you. I think you reacted so strongly to me and Bryan kissing because, deep down, you have some feelings for me."

"I'm straight, Matt. I always have been. I always will be."

"Tai…"

"I'm serious Matt."

"You don't have to choose a label for yourself if you don't want to. You don't have to identify yourself as gay or bisexual. You can just be bicurious. You must have some feelings for me, even if you don't know if you have feelings for boys in general."

"Who are you, Dr. Phil?"

"I'm trying to help you Tai. Not just because I love you, but because you are my best friend."

"Matt….I….thank you. You're my best friend too. I just need some time to think."

"What do you mean?"

"I need some time to figure things out. I can't think of liking boys, Matt. I don't want to be gay. I don't want to be bisexual. I don't want to be bicurious. I just want to be Tai."

"You are Tai."

"Straight Tai."

"Tai, do you like me as more than just a friend at all?"

"I…..maybe I do. I don't know."

"Then you aren't straight, Tai. Like I said before, you don't need a label. 'Straight' is a label, just like 'gay' is. Just call yourself Tai. Not 'Straight Tai.' Okay?"

"I don't know Matt."

"Well I am telling you so you know now."

"I need time. I need awhile to accept things for myself. I think you should go."

"Tai, you need somebody to help you get through this. You need a shoulder to lean on. You need me."

"Please leave, Matt. Just go."

"Tai…."

"Go!"

"If you really want me to go then I will go."

"I really want you to go." Matt just nodded solemnly and stood up. He walked towards the door. "Just tell me when you are ready to talk. Do you promise that you will?" Tai nodded and Matt unlocked the door. He opened it and walked out. Tai watched the door shut and put his face into his hands. He began to cry.

* * *

Sora and Gwen had made it back to their room. The just threw their jackets on the floor. They were too depressed to do anything. Tai and Matt would most likely come to a conflict. They both knew it. Gwen was still mortified over how her cousin betrayed her. She sat on her bed and another tear went down her face. Sora noticed this and went over to sit by her friend. She put her arm around Gwen.

"Sora, I can't believe how bad everything is right now."

"I know. Neither can I. Sometimes life just doesn't work out the way you planned." Sora looked down and Gwen could clearly tell her friend was depressed.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just….never mind."

"You can tell me anything, you know. I would never judge you."

"I feel like such a horrible person for saying this but I still have problems accepting that I will never have Matt back. I thought I had emotionally moved on when Matt and I had a conversation when you and Izzy left the room yesterday. I thought I was finally happy for him being a proud gay man."

"But you aren't."

"No."

"Is it because he is gay or is it because he likes someone else?"

"I guess both. I'm not homophobic or anything. I think it is great that Matt is out of the closet and accepting who he is. I am only upset that he is gay because that means that I can never have him again. He isn't attracted to me and will never be. When I saw that kiss tonight, it was like the final nail in the coffin"

"You will find someone else Sora. There are tons of guys who would treat you just as good as Matt did."

"Easy for you to say. You're gorgeous. If your ass were bigger, you could be one of the Kardashian sisters."

Gwen laughed at being compared to Kim Kardashian and her sisters. She did resemble them though. "You are beautiful too. Trust me. You will be in love again one day."

"I know. I feel so stupid for constantly bringing this up. One minute I am happy for him and the next I want him to be my boyfriend again."

"That's normal. It's hard to know that someone you love still will never return to you. You can love them but they will never love you back."

Sora looked over at Gwen. "Thank you for sympathizing with me. Have you ever had your heart broken?"

"Yes, I have. When I was in high school, I always had a boyfriend. I was never single. I dated every guy I could find. I dated athletes, musicians, honor students, and bad boys. I was like a kid in an ice cream parlor sampling every flavor of ice cream available. The good boys bored me and the bad boys treated me like crap. I just got sick of it and decided I would try something completely new to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried dating girls."

Sora's eyes grew with shock. She had come to know Gwen exceptionally well, but did not know this. "What?"

"I found a girlfriend, instead of a boyfriend. It was the best relationship I had out of all of my entire dating history. We lasted for about a year until she cheated on me with her ex-girlfriend. I couldn't take her back after that. There was too much pain and resentment."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Gwen." If it had been any other night, Sora would still be in a state of shock. However, with all the drama that happened that night, nothing would surprise her. "Are you a lesbian or bisexual?"

"I'm bisexual. I guess it runs in my family or something." She laughed a little about her and her ex-favorite cousin sharing the same sexual orientation.

"Wow. I was wondering why you were flirting with Matt at the beginning of the year if you were a lesbian." Sora smiled showing that she didn't mind Gwen's news.

"Matt is kind of feminine underneath his rocker style. I liked that. After all those assholes I dated, I prefer girls to guys. I like being bisexual though. I get the best of both worlds. It's very liberating."

"I'm glad you're not ashamed of it at all. Did you ever have problems accepting your attraction to girls?"

"No. I know a lot of gay and bi people have trouble accepting that they are attracted to people of their same gender, but I never did. I have always been open to everything. I don't think I have a conservative bone in my body."

"That must be very freeing."

"It is, believe me. Sora?"

"Yeah Gwen?"

"Have you ever thought about dating a girl or kissing one?"

"I thought about kissing one when I heard that song by Katy Perry but not in a serious way. I just imagined the taste of cherry chap stick on my lips." They both laughed some.

"You should really try to. I think dating a girl might do you some good. It sure as hell took my mind off of boy trouble."

"Yeah right Gwen, like I would ever-" Sora was cut off by Gwen kissing her on the lips. Sora startled to struggle but gave in and let Gwen continue to kiss her. She found herself liking it. She kissed Gwen back. They continued to kiss each other and then Gwen pulled back.

"Well?"

"Why did we stop?"

"I take it you liked it."

"I actually did. I don't know what that means exactly."

"I could mean something or nothing at all."

"Well that is helpful."

Gwen laughed at Sora's sarcasm. "Thanks, I try. Sora, I have sort of developed a crush on you. I am not talking love like Matt had for Tai. I just would be interested in dating you. I feel so connected to you. I hate separating from you. We are together so often that you now complete me."

"Gwen….that's sweet, but….I think-"

"Don't think. Feel." Gwen kissed Sora again. This time, she used more aggression to entice Sora more. Sora found it so comfortable kissing Gwen back that it didn't even phase her that Gwen was a girl. The roommates began to heat things up and started making out with each other. They seemed to have equal dominance over each other after awhile. Neither one of them overpowered the other. Sora became just as aggressive as Gwen. The two fought with their tongues. They took breaks from the tongue wrestling to move onto exploring each others' mouths. Time flew by and before the two knew it, it was two o'clock in the morning. The girls were tired from the exhausting day. Sora started to get up to go to her own bed but Gwen stopped her. "Sleep next to me. Please?" Sora nodded and got under the covers with Gwen still wearing the clothes she had on at the party. The only thing the girls took off was their shoes. They laid under the covers staring at each other until they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Matt walked into his dark and empty dorm room. He kicked off his shoes and took off his jeans. He got into bed. He didn't know what to do. Tai admitted that there were feelings there. He learned this from Tai becoming so upset by the kiss but it was nice to hear Tai say it. He hated seeing Tai so confused and depressed. The alcohol didn't help matters either. Matt wanted to wait for Tai and make sure he got back safe but he knew Tai wouldn't let him help. He was concerned for his best friend. Tai wasn't accepting his natural feelings. He didn't want to like boys where as Matt had accepted that he liked them. Matt laid in bed for an hour and waited for Tai to come back. The only people left at the party that they came with were Izzy and Clair and they were too into each other. They probably weren't there anymore though because Izzy would want to walk Clair back to her dorm before it got too late. That would leave Tai by himself. Veronica left and he didn't see Sora or Gwen when he left. Tai would probably walk back by himself and get mugged or raped. Matt couldn't sleep thinking of this. He was too emotionally distraught over Tai.

* * *

Tai walked out of the bedroom and into the wild party scene. There were frat boys doing keg stands now and girls doing belly shots off of each other. The classiness of the party when they arrived had completely vanished. Now everything looked like a stereotypical college party. Tai knew it was best for him to just leave now since it was getting late. He had sat on the bed for over fifteen minutes crying. He made sure he didn't look like he was before he walked out of the bedroom. He was still drunk and his thinking was impaired. As Tai headed for the coat closet, he saw Bryan out of the corner of his eye. Rage filled him just as it did when Bryan kissed Matt. Tai turned towards Bryan and Bryan looked over at him. He recognized who Tai was immediately. Tai's hair is not something you forget. Tai walked towards Bryan with his blood pressure rising to dangerous levels due to pure fury. Bryan didn't want to fight a drunk freshman, so he tried to speak calmly to Tai.

"Listen, Tai, you should go home. It is late and it gets dangerous out there soon."

"Shut the fuck up! I want to kill you for forcing your disgusting self onto Matt like that!"

"It's not like I raped him or anything! I just kissed him."

"Well, he didn't want you to!"

"I know."

"You better know!"

"Tai, you are causing a scene and that is a noteworthy accomplishment at this crazy party. Would you like for me to call you a taxi?"

"No, I don't want a fucking taxi! I want to kick your sorry ass!"

A group had formed around the two boys. Everyone hoped a fight would break out. "Tai, I am two years older than you and a good half foot taller. Not to mention that I developed more arm muscles playing tennis than you did playing soccer. You don't want to fight me, especially since you have clearly been drinking."

Tai's crippled sense of rationality kicked in and he agreed that they shouldn't fight. Tai calmed down and turned towards the exit. He walked away without saying goodbye to anyone and grabbed his coat from the coat closet. He left the apartment and building and headed to campus. He found his way fine and didn't run into any trouble along the way. He walked into the dorm building and into his room. Matt was lying in bed but Tai knew he wasn't sleeping. He knew Matt would be too worried to sleep. He got into bed fully clothed and fell asleep. He knew his hangover tomorrow would be excruciating.

Matt laid on his side and watched his love fall asleep. Once he saw Tai's chest moving up and down, he felt relaxed. He knew Tai must be exhausted from all he has been thinking about. Matt knew Tai would ask for his help. Matt just had to be patient for Tai. He just hoped that Tai would accept his feelings for him and they could become boyfriends. Matt entered his peaceful world where he daydreamed about being Tai's boyfriend. He thought of marrying Tai one day as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**TO BE CONTIUED…**


	7. Aftermath

_I don't own digimon or its characters._

_I know this took longer than usual for me but I had no idea where I wanted to go with this chapter when I was writing it. The way it ended came to me literally minutes before I finished the chapter. I would have left the story the way it is but I want to continue the other story lines as well. I will play around with ALL of the characters, don't worry._

**CHAPTER 7 - Aftermath**

* * *

Sunday morning was horrible for the friends as the majority of them woke up into dilemmas. Sora woke up in Gwen's arms and realized that she had made out with her roommate last night. Gwen awoke proud that she finally made a move on Sora but scared that she would lose her friend if Sora didn't want to start anything up. Matt awoke to find Tai still sleeping and worried about his best friend. Matt sat in bed and watched Tai sleep. He knew Tai would be sleeping for a long time and woke awaken to a hangover. Matt didn't want to get out of bed or turn on the lights because he knew that Tai would be sensitive to everything. When Tai awoke, he began moaning and whining. He was getting paid back for that punch he drank at the party last night. Matt didn't want to bother Tai but he knew he had to help him. Matt got out of bed and walked across the dorm to Tai's bed. He leaned a little bit closer so that he could whisper.

"Tai?"

"Why are you talking so damn loud?"

"Tai, I'm whispering. You are hung-over, remember?"

"Oh yeah. That punch at the party was so bad. Why did I drink it?"

"You were upset."

"That's right. I was mad at that tennis boy. What is his name? Bryan? Yeah, that's it. When I left the bedroom, I had to give him a piece of my mind."

Matt gently sat down on Tai's bed next to his friend. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that he shouldn't have forced you to kiss him. You didn't want to so he shouldn't have made the situation happen."

"Thanks, Tai. I appreciate you defending me like that. Do you remember why I didn't want to kiss him?"

"Yes, I do. You like me, right?"

"I _love_ you."

"Oh yeah. Matt, I don't want to get into this right now. I just woke up and I have a hangover."

"Okay, Tai. I want to take care of you though. Do you need help with anything?"

"I just want silence."

Matt nodded. He planned to spend the rest of the morning out of the dorm to give Tai space and quietness. He started changing clothes in the still dark dorm. Tai watched his friend change just as he had done to him before. Despite Tai's head spinning, he still found it easy to focus on Matt's pale, angelic body. Tai looked at Matt and thought how absolutely beautiful he was. He was the prettiest boy Tai had ever seen. Matt changed clothes and told Tai he was going to leave for awhile and to feel better. Tai accepted his kindness and told him goodbye.

* * *

Izzy heard a knock on his door. "Just a minute!" He closed his laptop and walked to the door. He opened it to see a melancholic Matt standing in front of him. "Oh, hello Matt. Would you care to come in?"

"Yes, I would actually. Thank you." Matt stepped into Izzy's room and Izzy closed the door. "Izzy, how is it that you got a room to yourself?"

"I simply hacked onto the housing department's computer and switched my room assignment with that of the resident advisor of my floor."

"Oh. I see. Izzy, I really just need somebody to talk to and you are the most rational person I know. I just need to discuss Tai with someone."

"I imagined you would after last night." Izzy pulled the chair out from under his desk for Matt and took a seat on his bed. Matt sat in the chair. "Tell me what happened after you asked me if I saw Tai." Matt caught Izzy up on everything up to that morning when he left the dorm. "I see. Do you think that Tai will accept his feelings?"

"He has already accepted that he has them. He just needs to accept that they are part of him and that makes him different than he thought he was. He thought he was straight before he started to have feelings for me. He understands that he likes me, but not that he likes a boy. It is a step in the right direction for sure, but a baby step nonetheless."

"You do of course understand that I am completely heterosexual and can't be of much use in understanding the difficult process of accepting your sexual orientation and coming out, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Izzy. You may not be able to feel the emotional aspect, but you can understand the logic behind it."

"Well, as long as we have that clear. Are you ready for my analysis then?" Matt nodded and Izzy continued. "Tai doesn't want to be classified as being homosexual. He is fine with his feelings for you but is not fine with you being a boy. He doesn't know what he is now. For eighteen years he has seen himself as heterosexual. Now he is confused and scared that he might be homosexual or bisexual. He is scared that this is going to change him and how others view him. You know as well as I do that Tai has always seen himself as the man in charge. He was basically the leader of our group of friends growing up. We all relied on him to hold the group together through fights and falling outs. Now he thinks he is losing that image by not being a 'macho man.' If he starts dating a boy, he thinks people will view him as some gay guy instead of the strong boy they saw him as before."

"Wow, Izzy. Do you think all of that is true?"

"Most certainly. Clair actually wrote a similar paper for her psychology class not to long ago. She was writing it when we first met as a matter of fact."

"How are things going with Clair? I know you have only known each other since Friday, but you two seem to have seriously hit it off."

"We have. It seems like we have known each other for more than just two days. It seems as if we have known each other our entire lives. Our personalities just click. It was love at first sight for both of us."

"That's really sweet, Izzy. I know I like to keep my rocker image a lot, but underneath it I am such a hopeless romantic."

"I can tell. The way you giving Tai space when you don't want to is truly admirable. You know that he needs some and even though it pains you to do it, you are keeping your distance for the time being."

"Thank you Izzy. You have no idea how hard it is when someone you love needs their space. You want to be with them every second of the day but you know that they just need some time. It really is heartbreaking."

"With the way Tai's brain is constantly racing he shouldn't need too much time. He will probably talk to you about everything later today."

"Do you think so?"

"I honestly do. Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready to take Clair out to lunch."

"Sure thing, Izzy. I'll get out of your way." Matt stood up and said goodbye to his friend. He saw himself out of the dorm and decided to take a walk to get his mind off of Tai.

* * *

Izzy knocked on Veronica and Clair's door. Clair answered and Izzy gave her some flowers he bought after his conversation with Matt.

"Oh, Izzy! They are beautiful. I actually bought a vase the other day because it matched my bedding and furniture. Now I have flowers to put it in. You're so sweet." She leant forward and gave Izzy a kiss. "I'm going to go put water in the vase now and put the flowers in. Would you mind waiting out here in hall?"

"Sure, I'll wait here."

"Thanks." Clair shut the door and emerged two minutes later with her purse. She shut the door behind her and put her hand into Izzy's. The two of them left the building. "Sorry about making you wait outside the room. Veronica has been depressed since that party last night. Apparently that friend of yours named Tai wanted to have sex with her and she didn't want to."

"I promise that Tai is never like that."

"She said he had been drinking the punch."

"I see. That is never a safe idea at parties. You never know what is in that stuff."

"I agree. I'm glad that you are more responsible than your friend."

"Thank you. You are truly amazing Clair. Most good girls go after the bad boys. I'm glad that you chose to be with someone who will respect you and treat you right."

"Of course I want someone who will treat me right. You are a complete gentleman and I can already tell that you will treat me well." She squeezed Izzy's hand tighter and looked into his eyes. "You are perfect Izzy."

"Not as perfect as you, Clair." The couple stopped walking and kissed.

* * *

Sora woke up in Gwen's arms in disbelief of what happened last night. Had she really kissed her roommate? No, she didn't just kiss her roommate. She had completely made out with her. She was utterly confused about the entire situation. She was straight. She had always been straight and now she was suddenly kissing girls and then falling asleep in their beds. She checked to make sure she was fully dressed and was relieved to find out that she was. She knew that she had not had sex with Gwen. That gave her a bizarre sense of comfort. She couldn't believe that Gwen was her best friend and had not told her that she was bisexual and had a crush on her until just last night. She supposed it was a hard thing to tell someone though. She didn't know what to say to Gwen. She didn't have feelings for Gwen. Gwen was her best friend and she loved her in the respect but her love didn't extend any further in depth. She didn't want to hurt Gwen's feelings. At least Gwen just had a crush on her. It wasn't like Matt's situation. He was in love with Tai. Sora continued to lay there and thought of what to say to her roommate.

"Sora, are you awake?"

"Um…yeah, I suppose I am."

"Are you okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Sora began a nervous laughter which Gwen picked up on.

"We kissed last night. Actually, we made out for a couple of hours."

"Oh yeah." She kept the laughter going.

"I know I was kind of an emotional wreck over my cousin when it happened and you were upset about Matt. I shouldn't have taken advantage of your state of weakness like I did. I wanted to make myself feel better more than I wanted to make you feel better about your love problems."

"It's fine, Gwen. I didn't have to kiss you back. Don't feel bad at all."

"Just must be very confused after making out with a girl for such a long period of time when you are straight."

"I guess so. I am a little. I don't know why I didn't stop it after awhile."

"You didn't stop it because you enjoyed it."

"Look Gwen, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I don't have feelings for you like you do for me."

"I know you don't. I don't expect you to now. You need to figure some things out first. You need to find out who Sora is now that this occurred. I think that make-out session made you a tiny bit bicurious. I can help you through it you know. Just because you made out with me, it doesn't make you gay or bisexual. I can help you though if you think that you might be. I am your best friend and psychic you know. I could be of very useful assistance."

"I actually think I will take you up on that. It would be nice for someone to help me through this. I might need to examine myself more to see if I could be open to a same-sex relationship. I don't know if I could be open to one though."

"That's okay. Take the examination process one step at a time. We should go eat something soon. You need something in your system. Let's go get lunch."

"You're right. Let's go." They both got off Gwen's bed and started getting ready to go out for lunch.

* * *

Tai laid in his bed wallowing at how unstable his life turned in just one night. He had lost his temper, got drunk, pressured a girl he barely knew into having sex, made Matt give him his space, and almost got into a fight. Now he made Matt back off of him again so he could lay in misery with his hangover. Why was it so hard for him to accept his natural feelings? He liked Matt as more than a friend. He was able to admit this to Matt but wouldn't tell him that he wanted to start a relationship. He did want to start one, but he wasn't ready to start one with a boy. He was straight in his own mind and nobody could tell him otherwise. He didn't want to think about liking boys. He knew he liked Matt and that was all he cared about. He wanted to tell Matt that nothing could happen between him but Matt had become irresistible. He needed Matt. Ever since Matt came out to him the week before, his mind was only fixated on him. Tai continued to lay there. He was nauseous but did snack some so keep him going. He knew that Matt was spending the day out to give him time to think. At three o'clock in the afternoon, Tai heard a knock on his door. His hangover was still present so the knock seemed louder but most of his sensitivity to sound had worn off. "Come in." Sora opened the door and entered his dorm. She shut the door behind her.

"Hey Tai. How are you feeling?"

"I guess I am feeling good despite all that has happened."

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No, go right ahead." He gestured towards the edge of his bed. She sat down and looked at him."

"Tai, I understand what you must be feeling so clear right now."

"Why is that?"

"Gwen and I made out last night."

"What?" Tai's mouth stayed open. He was completely stunned by this news.

"We were talking and she kissed me. One thing led to another and we made out for hours. I even slept in her bed last night. I woke up in her arms actually."

"Is Gwen a lesbian?"

"She's bisexual."

"Are you bisexual too?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you don't have to explain that to me. Join the club of confused sexuality."

Sora smiled at Tai's attempt to make light of their situations. "I knew you would understand of all people. I thought we could help each other. Gwen is also helping me. Matt called me earlier and told me you needed space from him to think. Tai, you should really let Matt help you. He was in your shoes once, you know."

"I know."

"He can help you. Gwen certainly has been helping me."

"How so?"

"She has told me about how she felt when she first developed feelings for another girl. It was very enlightening considering I am in that position now."

"Are you developing feelings for girls?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if I like Gwen as more than just a close friend. At least you are farther along than I am in that regard. You like Matt, don't you?"

"I do like Matt. I like him as more than just a friend. He is the most beautiful creature on this earth to me now. I just wish that he was a she, you know?"

"I understand. If Gwen were a boy, I would be all over him."

"There _is_ a male version of Gwen. His name is Bryan, remember?"

"Bryan is a jackass for what he did. I have no interest in him. Matt doesn't either in case you don't know. Gwen and I invited you all to the party to see if you had feelings for Matt. We wanted to see if you got jealous when you saw Bryan and Matt talking. He was in on the plan too and he was not supposed to kiss Matt. He did that on his own based on his evilness. He broke Gwen's trust and she is still devastated!"

"You seem to care a lot about Gwen's feelings."

"Of course I do. She is my best friend."

"Are you sure that is all she is? You two are joined at the hip throughout most of the day. We can't break the two of you up. It is like Matt and I. The difference is we know we like each other as more than just friends. Wake up and smell the coffee Sora, you like Gwen."

"I…..maybe you're right. I will consider all of that."

"Good."

"Tai, you need to tell Matt that you like him in a sober state. Tell him when he comes back tonight."

"I will. I promise."

"That's good to hear. I should be going." Sora stood up. "I think both of us made progress with this conversation. We should talk more."

"I agree. See you Sora."

"Goodbye, Tai." Sora exited Tai's dorm room and Tai left to go eat an early dinner before Matt returned.

* * *

Matt checked the clock on his cell phone before he entered his dorm. It was seven o'clock at night. He had wasted the day away while giving Tai his needed space. He had just eaten dinner with Sora, Gwen, and Izzy. Now he was ready to face Tai again. Hopefully Tai would talk with him. He opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him and turned to see Tai standing up.

"Are you feeling better, Tai?"

"I am. I made you something."

Matt took note that Tai had one hand behind his back. "What is it?"

Tai moved his hand in front of him. It contained a cupcake with pink icing. It had red lettering on it that read "Tai + Matt 4ever" which Tai had obviously written himself due to the sloppiness of it. "I found you're Easy Bake oven in the back of your closet. I actually thought you left it at home, but it turns out you did indeed take it with you to college."

Matt tried to stop himself from crying with tears of joy that Tai was ready to return his love. "Thank you so much, Tai."

"You aren't mad I went through your things? That isn't like you. Are you okay?"

A tear went down Matt's cheek and he nodded. "I am perfect, Tai. More than perfect actually." He walked over to Tai and put his arms gently around Tai's neck. He leant his head slowly towards Tai and kissed him on the lips. Tai kissed him back gently. He moved back a little. "Are you okay, Tai?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to ruin your cupcake." Tai placed it on the nightstand by his bed. "That's better. Where were we again?"

Matt grinned at his love. "I'll remind you." He kissed Tai again sweetly. Tai kissed him back and put his arms around Matt. The two continued to exchange gentle kisses on each others' lips. "Tai?"

"Yes Matt?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I realized that I always have. You and I belong together Matt and I am sorry I have kept us apart. I want to be more than just you're friend. Will you be my boyfriend, Yamato Ishida?"

"I will if you will be mine, Taichi Yagami."

"Can I call you Yama instead of Matt? I know you only let people call you Matt."

"You are the only one who doesn't have to call me Matt."

Tai smiled at his love. "So you are my little Yama now?"

Matt smiled back at Tai. "I guess I am."

"Well, Yama, I made you a cupcake out of the love in my heart. Can I feed it to you?"

"I'm eighteen years old Tai. I am not a baby. You don't have to feed me."

"You are a baby. You are my baby Yama."

"The guys in my band would die of laughter if they heard this."

"Don't worry Yama, I won't talk to you like you are a baby in public. I know you like that I treat you like a girl though, don't you?"

"I guess I do."

"You guess?"

"Fine Tai. I _love _when you treat me like a girl."

"I thought so." Tai moved Matt onto the edge of his bed. Tai grabbed the cupcake and sat next to his new boyfriend. "Open up wide, Yama. Here comes the cupcake."

Matt opened his mouth. He was glad that Tai was back to his normal self. He was acting like he always acted around Matt over the years. The only thing that changed was their feelings being known. Matt didn't want to rush things but he knew that Tai was the love of his life. Nothing could get in the way of things. He hoped not anyway.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Love and Hate

_I don't own digimon or any of its characters._

_I know I uploaded the last chapter less than 24-hours ago but I am back in a writing mood. This chapter is a little shorter than the past couple. That is mainly because it is pretty much only about Tai and Matt. I think I might have to give this story a "M" rating after this first scene. Things kind of get hot between Tai and Matt. I think I will. That way I can write with more freedom._

**CHAPTER 8 - Love and Hate**

* * *

Tai licked the remaining cupcake icing off of Matt's face. "Strawberry. You taste so yummy, my little Yama."

Matt gave Tai another kiss. "Why thank you my sexy Tai."

The couple kissed again. This time, Tai let his lips linger on Matt's. Tai had never kissed a boy before and finally become comfortable with it. Now he wanted to progress his kissing experimentation further. He made his kisses less sweet and more passionate. He started nibbling on Matt's lower lip as he kissed his boyfriend. Matt would giggle at Tai's adorable efforts and that would send Tai into a fit of horniness. Tai kissed Matt again strongly and stuck his tongue out. He licked along the edges of Matt's upper and bottom lips. He repeated this process and then tried to pry his way into Matt's mouth. Matt opened it and let Tai put his tongue in. Matt found himself unafraid of Tai's slowly increasing levels of aggressiveness. Matt moved his tongue around and played with Tai's. The two boys fought for dominance and Tai was clearly winning. Matt didn't want to overpower Tai. He liked being submissive to him because he knew that is what Tai wanted. The couple continued to make out with their newly exposed love fueling them. The two boys' breathing increased as did their heartbeats. They had both become aroused by the make out session that was occurring on Tai's bed. Tai pulled his head back and looked at his boyfriend. "Can we, Yama?"

Matt looked into his lover's eyes. "Okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure if I am ready to go all the way tonight, Tai, but I will stop you when I feel you are going too far."

"Okay." Tai stood up and kicked off his shoes. He took Matt's shoes off as well. He repositioned Matt to be lying on his bed. Tai climbed onto the bed and got on top of his boyfriend. "I love you Yama."

"I love you too Tai."

Tai laid down on top of Matt and continued to make out with him. He moved his hands down and started unbuttoning Matt's shirt. He stopped to see of Matt would object to Tai doing this. Matt continued to kiss his boyfriend. Tai continued until he had completely unbuttoned the shirt. He moved off of Matt a little and Matt stretched his arms out so Tai could remove his shirt. Tai took off the shirt and then removed the t-shirt he was wearing. Each boy started at his shirtless boyfriend. Tai admired Matt's angelic, pale skin. He loved how lean Matt's body was. His stomach was so flat and girlish for a boy. Tai loved starting at it. Matt looked up at Tai's toned body as he did the time Tai undressed in front of him. Tai was by far more muscular than him. Matt knew his body looked so feminine next to Tai's clearly masculine physique. Tai had a six pack, chest muscles, and biceps. Matt was too transfixed to wonder how a soccer player had such evident upper-body strength and definition.

"You're body is gorgeous, Yama."

"It may be gorgeous, but it is nowhere as hot as yours, Tai."

The two boys smiled at each other and Tai lowered himself back onto Matt. They began making out again. Tai moved down a little as started kissing Matt's neck. He heard Matt moan a little. Tai started kissing harder so he would leave a hicky to claim that Matt was taken. Tai stopped and then progressed to kissing the rest of Tai's neck gently. He continued to move lower. He started kissing Matt's chest and licked one of Matt's nipples. He heard Matt moan again. Tai smiled at the fact that he was pleasing his boyfriend with his mouth. He moved lower again. He started kissing and licking Matt's flat stomach. While he did this, he put his hands on the button of Matt's jeans. Tai looked up at Matt. Matt nodded at Tai and Tai unbuttoned them. He then unzipped Matt's jeans and moved off of Matt so he could completely remove them. He threw the jeans on the floor and removed Matt's socks while he was off of his boyfriend. He threw them on top of Matt's jeans and looked down at his boyfriend. Matt lay there with nothing but boxers on. Tai stared at Matt's obvious erection through the boxers. "Can I take them off?"

"Of course, Tai. I am waiting."

Tai put his hand on the Matt's hips and lowered them, taking off the boxers in the process. He threw them off the bed and stared at his naked boyfriend. He looked so beautiful laying there. Tai took off his own jeans and socks. He threw them onto the growing pile of clothes. He kept his boxers on as he lowered himself again. He grasped the base of Matt's penis with his hand. He lowered his head down and began kissing it. He started above his hand and worked his way up to the head. Once he got there, he stuck his tongue out and licked all the way around the head of Matt's penis. He looked into Matt's eyes before putting it into his mouth. He lowered his head slowly, taking almost the entire length of Matt's erection into his mouth. He moved his head up and down gently. Matt started moaning quietly in pleasure. Tai picked up the pace and moved his head up and down faster. Matt got louder as Tai's sucking became harder. Tai loved making Matt aroused. He contined to give Matt a blowjob until Matt screamed and came in his mouth. Tai swallowed Matt's sperm and looked up. He moved back to his original position and started making out with Matt. Matt could taste his own sperm as he kissed his boyfriend. Tai moved his face off of his lover. "It's your turn Yama-boy. Would you mind returning the favor?"

Matt smiled seductively. "I would be delighted to my love." Tai got off of Matt so Matt could sit up. Tai took Matt's spot of laying on the bed. Matt looked down at his boyfriend's toned body and got an erection again. He could see that he wasn't the only hard one though. Tai was rock hard underneath his boxers. Matt stared at the tent Tai was pitching. He removed his boyfriend's boxers and tossed them aside. "Oh my God, Tai."

"What is it Yama?"

"You're just so big."

Tai laughed. "Why thank you Yama. I'm glad you like it. I promise it will taste even better than it looks if you care to put it in your mouth."

"I will be the judge of that, Tai." Matt moved his head down to Tai's boner and put his hand on it. He started moving his hand up and down to pleasure Tai before he gave him a blowjob. He then cut to the chase and swallowed Tai's large penis in his mouth. Tai gasped with pleasure. Matt continued to suck on it while Tai moaned and screamed. Tai was able to hold off ejaculating longer than Matt was but finally came into Matt's eager mouth. Matt swallowed all of Tai's sperm and mimicked Tai's action of kissing his boyfriend with sperm on his mouth.

"Wow, my sperm tastes pretty good. You're a very lucky boy, Yama."

"Shut up, Tai. You are so full of yourself."

"No, I'm full of you and you are now full of me." They both laughed and kissed some more. "Yama, this was the hottest night of my life."

"That's good to hear. Have you ever recieved a blowjob before Tai?"

"I got a couple in high school from a girl I dated but none of them were as good as yours."

"Thank you. You know what they say. Boys give better blowjobs than girls do."

"Who says that?"

"They do. It's just a known sex thing."

"Well, tell them that they are right. You gave me the best blowjob of my life, Yama. Have you ever gotten one?"

"No, that was my first one. I guess it makes it my best by default." Matt smiled at his lover.

"Well thank you by default."

"You're welcome by default."

The two boys laughed and kissed some more. The two of them were in heaven. Tai looked at the clock. It was midnight. "I guess I should set my alarm. I have class tomorrow morning. I hate Mondays."

"Poor Tai. I need to set mine too." Matt got out of Tai's bed and walked over to set his alarm while Tai set his. "Tai?"

"Yes darling?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Of course my lovely Yama."

"Great! Let me put my boxers back on. I can't sleep naked."

"If you put them back on then you can't sleep here."

"What?"

"I want you in my bed naked."

"But Tai…."

"Naked!"

"Fine. You are so bossy sometimes."

"You like it. I can tell."

"Well….maybe I do like when you boss me around a little."

"That is because you are so submissive. You need a strong boy to dominate you."

Matt smiled at his boyfriend, turned off the lights, and climbed back into bed. He put the covers over the two of them and kissed Tai. "Goodnight Tai. I love you."

"Goodnight Yama. I love you too." The two boys held each other and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Matt awoke to his alarm clock going off. He turned over to hit and realized he wasn't in his own bed. He climbed out of bed and walked to his nightstand and turned it off. He stretched and wondered why he was so cold. He looked down to see that he was naked. He knew that Tai was already in his earliest class. He saw a post-it note on the front of his alarm clock. He picked it up and waited for his eyes to wake up. The post-it note read "Good morning my little Yama. I tried not to wake you up this morning but I gave you a kiss on the cheek before I went to class. I dreamt of you last night. Love, Tai." Matt smiled at his new boyfriend's sweetness. He sat on his bed and thought about how it was only one week ago that he came out and he already had the guy of his dreams. It amazed him at how much had happened so fast. He got a shower and got dressed. He thought about Tai as he prepared for class and while he walked to class. He smiled the entire time.

* * *

Sora and Gwen walked to their first class together. Their schedules were very similar since they had the same major. Sora had slept in her own bed alone the night before and her and Gwen had not kissed since the last time. She was still confused and Gwen respected this. Gwen knew it was hard for Sora. It is hard on anyone who thinks they have themselves figured out and something new comes along and destroys that. Gwen used her psychic abilities to predict how Sora felt. She thought that Sora liked the kiss but wasn't sure if she liked girls. She wasn't even sure if she liked Gwen. This made Gwen a little depressed but she didn't give her hopes up that something might happen between them. Despite the make out session that happened between them, the two girls remained best friends and were as close as ever. There were no awkward feelings between them at all. Gwen knew that Sora just needed time and moral support. Gwen was more than happy to be only a friend to Sora during her time of need.

* * *

At around lunchtime, Matt walked out of his first class. Even though his class started later, it ended at the same time as Tai's. Matt texted Tai to see if Tai wanted to have lunch with him at the dining hall and Tai said that he would. Matt didn't want to invite his friends this time. He only wanted to be with his boyfriend. Matt walked to the dining hall and saw Tai waiting for him in front of it. He thought about how Tai had been waiting in that same spot the previous Tuesday when Matt had come out to him. Now he waited there as his boyfriend. Matt waved as he approached. "Hey Tai!"

"Hey Matt."

Matt's face became puzzled. Tai had now started calling Matt by the pet name of "Yama." Matt approached his boyfriend. "Tai, why did you call me that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it is your name."

"Why didn't you call me 'Yama'?"

Tai looked unfomfortable. "Let's talk about it later. We have time after we eat. We can go back to the dorm."

"Okay…." Matt was wondering what was wrong with Tai.

"Come on, let's go eat. I am fucking starving."

The two boys ate in the dining hall together. Tai kept the subject matter light. Matt was still puzzled but went along with it. When Matt would express his love for Tai out loud, Tai would instantly change the subject and look around. When they exited the dining hall, Matt reached for Tai's hand but Tai noticed and moved his away. Matt was about to say something but decided to wait until they got into their room. They entered their dorm and Matt shut the door behind him.

"Tai, what the fuck is up with you?"

Tai looked down and back at Matt. "I'm sorry Yama."

"Oh, so you remember my cute pet name now?"

"Of course I do. I am the one who came up with it."

"Then why the hell did you call me Matt today and then show no affection to me during our entire lunch?"

"I just….I don't think I'm ready for everyone to know about us."

"Why not? Who cares what other people think?"

"I do. I don't want to be looked at as some gay boy with a boyfriend on his arm."

"You're not some gay boy. You are Tai Yagami. You know who you are and I know who you are. Who cares if people you don't even know judge you?"

"What if the guys on my soccer team find out that I am dating a boy? They will probably all come together and beat me up in the locker room."

"I'm sure that has to be against the university's rules of hazing. They will only cause trouble for themselves."

"That's true only if I tattle on them like a little kid."

"Tai, you are just making one excuse after another and I am sick of it! All I have thought about today is how much I love you and how glad I am that we are finally together. I have thought about the fun we had last night and how I wanted to go farther next time. I have daydreamed of being your husband one day and adopting babies with you. I think about all of this and then walk over to you and you act like I am not even your boyfriend!"

"I know how much of a slap in the face that must have been."

"You're damn right it was a slap in the face!"

"I said I was sorry Yama. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You can be my boyfriend in more than just our dorm room. That is what you can do."

"I can't do that."

"Then we are never going to work. I came out last week because I was tired of hiding who I am. I can't go back to living in shame, Tai. I won't do it."

"I am not asking you to live in shame. I just want to keep our relationship on the down low."

"No, you want to pretend like our relationship doesn't exist at all!"

"Yama…."

"I'm done Tai. I have to get to class."

Tai grabbed onto Matt. "I'll let you go to class if you tell me that we are still together."

"We are still together if you will be my boyfriend outside of the bedroom."

"And if I can't do that?"

"Then we are through. So, which one is it going to be?"

"I don't know."

"Then I don't know either, Tai. I have to go to class. Let go of me please." Tai let go of Matt. Matt put his books in his backpack and left the dorm room. Tai stared at the shut door wondering if he would lose the best thing in his life.

**TO BE CONTINED…**


	9. Tested Love

_I don't own digimon or the characters. Blah blah blah. I am paranoid and don't want to be sued. Thanks again to those who comment. You make me want to keep writing._

**CHAPTER 9 - Tested Love**

* * *

Tai was in disbelief. He sat on his bed. He had made Matt so happy by returning his love and starting a relationship up even though he had no idea what he was getting himself into. He wanted to keep the relationship discreet but Matt wanted it to be public. Matt was right though. If Tai were dating a girl, he would have made the relationship public. He just didn't want to be labeled by society and he definitely didn't want the boys on his soccer team to find out. He sighed. At least he had not yet lost Matt. He knew he would if he didn't extend their relationship outside of the dorm room. He had to talk to somebody who could help him.

* * *

Tai knocked on Gwen and Sora's door. He needed to talk to Gwen since she was the only non-straight person he knew personally other than Matt. Gwen answered the door and invited Tai in. Tai walked in to see Sora also there. He didn't mind sharing his information with her too. Tai took a seat next to Sora on her bed while Gwen sat on her own. "I need to talk to someone and I thought it would be helpful to talk to you, Gwen."

"Okay, Tai."

Sora looked at Gwen and then Tai. "Do you want me to leave?"

Tai looked over at the red head. "No, you can stay if you like Sora. Gwen would probably fill you in on everything anyway." He smiled slightly and the two girls grinned at each other. "Matt and I are dating now." Tai couldn't continue further because both girls screamed and hugged him. Tai couldn't get the two of them off of him so he just waited for their enthusiasm to fade slightly. They eventually let go and Gwen took a seat on the other side of Tai. "Don't get too excited. We just had a fight."

Sora looked concerned. "Already? What did you fight about?"

"I want him to be my boyfriend but I am not ready to tell the world that I am dating a guy. I just want to keep our relationship discreet. I am not really out yet."

Gwen cut his story off. "Out? Does this mean you have figured out your sexual orientation finally?"

"I guess it does."

"And….?"

"I suppose I'm gay."

"Yes! Sora, you owe me twenty bucks. I told you he was gay. You were convinced that he was bisexual."

"Only because he is so masculine!"

"There are such things as masculine gay guys, you know."

Tai was getting a headache from their argument. "Enough! No more bets about me! I need your help!" Both girls apologized simultaneously and Tai continued. "I will lose Matt if I don't make our relationship public. He doesn't want to hide anymore. He is ready to be his true self but I don't know if I am."

Both girls put a hand on whichever one of Tai's shoulders was closest to them. Gwen was the first one to speak. "I know it is hard to tell the world that you aren't straight. It is difficult to be different."

"No shit, Gwen."

"Lose the attitude, Tai. I know you are upset about Matt, but lashing out at us won't help you any."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I just can't believe our relationship turned around one-hundred and eighty degrees within twenty-four hours. It's so ridiculous. I wish I could be a better boyfriend to him."

"Well, he only wants one thing and that is for you not to deny your relationship with him."

"I guess Tai Yagami is stepping out of the closet then."

"I guess he is."

Sora chimed in to comfort her depressed friend. "It will be okay, Tai. I promise everything will be fine. People have lives of their own, you know. They can't be fixated on your sexuality forever."

"That's true I guess. I'll just have to pay them no mind. It's worth it if I can keep Yama."

"Who?"

"Yama. That's what I call Matt. It's short for Yamato." Both girls awed at Tai's adorable pet name for his boyfriend. They both hugged him again. Tai shook them off by standing up. "I hate to break up the love fest we have going on but I must be off."

The girls, who were still in complete unison said "Bye, Tai. Good luck with Yama."

"I am the only one who can call him that, you know. He won't let you two call him Yama." Tai laughed and exited their dorm room. He closed the door behind him and headed down the hallway. As he walked, he saw a girl step out of her room. He instantly recognized the light brown, curly hair. "Veronica!" She instantly turned around to see Tai looking at her with sorrow in his eyes. She shook her head with a scowl on her face and walked towards the stairs. "Wait up! I need to talk to you!"

"I have nothing to say to you except 'go to hell'!"

"I'm so sorry about the party. I drank a lot and you were aware of that. I'm sorry I pushed you too far but it is not like I would have tried to force you into sex. I'm so sorry!"

"Whatever, Tai. Leave me alone." Tai caught up with her and grabbed one of her arms and turned her towards him.

"Listen, Veronica…"

"At least you know my name now."

"I'm sorry about that too. You have to understand that I was an emotional wreck at the moment we were in the bedroom. Seeing Matt with Gwen's cousin made my blood pressure skyrocket."

"Why the hell do you care about two boys kissing?"

Tai knew what he had to do. He had to tell her the truth. He knew he had to get used to it if he wanted Matt. It was better to start practicing now. Tai gulped and opened his mouth. "I got upset because I'm gay and I liked Matt. I hated to see him kissing some boy who wasn't me and I channeled my rage into a drunken impulsiveness which you became an unfortunate victim of. I just wasn't comfortable excepting myself as gay then."

Veronica seemed less upset now that Tai had told her the truth. Tai could see she was still furious at him though. "Well, I'm glad I was your victim, Tai. You don't know how fucking happy I am to be the last attempt to be straight by a gay man. I feel so damn honored. Thanks a million." Her voice was rich with sarcasm and Tai knew she wanted to kill him right there in the hallway. "You know, I really liked you when I first saw you. I thought you were so hot and funny. I wanted to be your girlfriend so bad and I stood aside while you drank that disgusting punch and while you called me the wrong names but now I am done. I am so done with you and that dumb ass group of friends you have! I tried to get some sympathy out of Gwen and Sora and they were just concerned about you when I told them. Clair is too caught up in that computer geek friend of yours and that cute blonde boy is gay too! I can't win over your stupid clique you have going on! I couldn't care less about what you have to say to me right now. I'm done with all of you losers. Let go. I have to get to class."

"Veronica…"

"Let go!"

Tai took his hand off of her. "Don't make yourself feel like an outcast. That's when people do things they regret. Trust me, I know."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll keep that mind while I delete every memory of you and your gang of friends." Veronica turned around and headed down the stairs. Tai waited in the hallway to give her some time to leave the building before he left himself.

* * *

Tai walked to his next-door residence hall slowly. He had no idea the impact his actions could have on people. He had added so much complication to both Matt and Veronica's life. He didn't know what to do. He was convinced now more than ever that he had to make things right with Matt. He knew that that meant being open and honest about his relationship with Matt. He couldn't pretend that they were only friends. He had to be honest that Matt was his boyfriend. Tai walked back into his dorm and got ready for his next class.

* * *

Matt walked back from his class. He knew he had been rough with Tai today but he truly felt the emotion behind his words. He was done with pretending. Tai needed to stop pretending as well. Matt was continuing to walk back when he saw two boys approaching him. They were probably either sophomores or juniors as far as Matt could tell. Matt's heart started beating a little bit faster as he wondered what they wanted. He stopped walking and the two boys stopped in front of him. Matt noticed that they both looked vaguely familiar. One had long, brown hair and the other had short, black hair. "Can I help you guys with something?"

The boy with long, brown hair said "We saw you at a party this weekend. You were making out with a guy."

"You're point being?"

"Oh, he wants to know our point, Hiroki." Matt looked over at the boy with black hair. At least Matt learned that the boy was named Hiroki. That would help him somewhat when he reported them for whatever they were about to do.

"Oh, does he now, RJ?" Matt was a little more satisfied knowing their names.

"Well, let's tell him. We don't want to be at the same college as a fag like you."

Matt's mind shut down somewhat. He had just came out and had never experienced homophobia before. He knew he had to stay calm and collected so he wouldn't make them attack him. He wasn't that physically strong and both of the boys in front of him were obviously athletes. "Well, yes I am gay. I'm not going to deny that but I'm sure I am not the only gay boy at this university."

"Maybe not but we are talking about you right now, not all the other dick-loving boys. We'll start with you and work our way to the others later."

"Start what with me?"

RJ answered him this time. "We are going to start showing that we don't want your kind here."

"My kind? Do I look like a black man in the Deep South of the U.S. back in racist times?" Matt closed his eyes knowing that his sarcasm would cost him. He wished he controlled his mouth more because as ridiculous as these boys sounded, they were serious.

"Oh, Hiroki, he thinks he's funny."

"I think he does. What about you blondie, do you think you are funny?"

Matt stuttered a little. "Uh…no…I don't think I'm funny at all. I am actually in a hurry, so can I leave now? I'll pass your message along."

Matt started to walk away but RJ stopped him. "You're not going anywhere. We didn't want to give you a message, we wanted to beat the shit out of you."

Matt's heart started beating. He looked around and saw other people. They were too busy going to and from classes to notice the three boys standing together though. He knew yelling for help would just result in him getting punched in the face too. Matt was scared. He saw that these boys didn't care much about being seen because they were harassing him in the middle of the day and in public. "I don't think that will be necessary, boys. You have scared me enough, believe me."

"If your scared now, you haven't seen anything yet." RJ punched Matt in the face. Matt screamed and Hiroki came over and pushed him on the ground. The two boys started kicking Matt. Matt started crying and was too scared to try to escape. He couldn't believe he was being gay-bashed in the middle of the day on campus. The boys laughed at Matt's pain. They were enjoying themselves. None of them heard someone approach them.

"What the fuck do you two assholes think you are doing?" The two boys turned around and Hiroki instantly was punched in the face and tripped over Matt. He fell on the ground. When RJ's head whipped around after Hiroki hit the ground, he was shoved onto the ground two and hit is head on rock. "Matt, are you okay?" Matt opened the eye that wasn't injured and saw Tai looking down at him.

"Tai…"

"It's okay Yama. I'll take care of them."

Matt coughed and grabbed his side with pain. "Did you just call me Yama?"

"I sure did. Now hold on." Tai saw that the two boys had gotten back up. Tai could tell that Hiroki was going to have a black eye and RJ's head was bleeding from where he hit the rock. "What are you two doing to him?"

RJ spoke up first. "What do you care, Tai? It's not like you know this fag."

"I do know him."

"What are you, his boyfriend?"

Tai knew this was the moment of truth. Veronica had been only practice. This was the moment where he would have to prove himself. Matt laid on the ground still and thought that Tai would deny what RJ had just asked him. Tai looked down at Matt's injured body and knew instantly what he would say to the two boys. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am his boyfriend."

Hiroki and RJ looked at each other and laughed. Hiroki looked back at Tai. "Since when did you become a fag, Tai?"

RJ joined in. "No wonder you joined the soccer team. You wanted to check all of us out in the locker rooms and shower with us." Matt assumed the two boys must be on the soccer team with Tai. "Wait 'till the other boys on the team here about this. See if any of them walk around without a towel on around you anymore, Yagami."

"I don't care what you two dumb-asses have to say or what the team has to say either! I love Matt and I am having to keep myself from killing the two of you right now! You see how much weaker he is than you. How the hell can you two feel good about yourselves by ganging up on him?"

RJ laughed again. "Are you giving _us_ lectures on how to be men? We aren't the ones sucking dicks like a girl. Come on Hiroki, why don't we beat the gay out of Tai too."

Hiroki stepped over Matt and him and RJ approached Tai slowly. Tai took off his backpack and put his fists up. Matt looked up at the boys. He could tell that Tai was physically stronger than the two of them but he was outnumbered. There was twice the amount of them than there was of Tai and they were older than Tai too. Matt hoped Tai could take them both but was scared that he couldn't. The boys both came at Tai at once. Hiroki swung his fist first but Tai dodged it and hit him in the face for the second time. Matt noticed that Tai must have hit Hiroki in the same exact spot as before because Hiroki screamed in pain due to the fact that the spot was already starting to bruise. Hiroki moved back and tripped over the rock that RJ had hit his head on earlier. He fell back onto the ground. Matt saw Tai's backpack laying next to him and picked it up with what little strength he had and threw it at Hiroki's injured face. Hiroki screamed again. Matt knew that Hiroki's face would look horrible the next day. At the same time that this occurred, RJ pushed Tai back some. Tai pushed him as he did before. This time RJ didn't fall. RJ came back and tried to punch Tai in the nose to break it but Tai moved and RJ ended up hitting his shoulder. The two both came at each other and started punching each other left and right. Tai pushed RJ off of him and onto the ground. "Since you two fought dirty with Yama, I'm going to fight dirty with you." Tai kicked RJ in the stomach as hard as he did a soccer ball. RJ screamed with agony and Tai repeated the process three more times. Matt was shocked at how much Tai was defending him. The two boys from Tai's soccer team laid on the ground. Tai turned his attention back to his boyfriend. "Come on Yama, we should go before they get back up." Tai helped Matt up and retrieved their backpacks. Matt started to walk but found himself limping. "Come on, I'll carry you." Tai lifted Matt onto his back and started walking back to their dorm.

"Tai, you have class to go to."

"Screw class. I have to take you back. Do you think you need to see a doctor?"

"No, it's not that bad. I'm just bruised up a little. I'll be better tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Tai?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. They had it coming though. I've had to listen to their homophobic remarks since I started college. I'm glad I was the one to put them in their place. Nobody touches my Yama but me and I only touch you in the good way."

"That's right." Matt smiled despite the pain he was in. "So…does this mean we can be public now?"

"It sure does, Yama. It sure does."

"You don't care what people think anymore?"

"Nope. I was so worried about what the team would think but now I know that I don't care about what jackasses like those two think about me. Plus, they are so homophobic and got both their asses kicked by a gay guy." Tai started laughing.

"You're gay?"

"Yeah, I'm gay. It took me awhile to admit it to myself but I accept it now."

"That means Sora owes Gwen money."

"I know. How can those bitches make a bet on me like that?" Tai laughed again and Matt joined him. Tai knew what to say to cheer Matt up. Matt held onto Tai tighter.

"Tai?"

"Now what Yama?"

"I love you so much." He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

Tai smiled. "I love you too."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Times Change

_I don't own digimon. Yada yada. You all know this by now._

_Hey everyone. This chapter is like Party Monster in the sense that it is only half the plot I intended to be in the chapter. Chapters 5 and 6 were essentially Part 1 and 2 of the same chapter and that is how this chapter and the next one will be. The next chapter will start literally seconds after this one ends. Yes, that means that there is once again a cliffhanger. I think the next chapter may be the last. This story might be coming to a close but I have a sequal prepared in my head. These characters are fun to write about so I might write one. Enjoy, everybody._

**CHAPTER 10 - Times Change**

* * *

Tai laid Matt down on his bed and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm so sorry they did that to you. I want to kill them for touching your beautiful body."

"Thanks Tai. I'll be fine, especially now that I have a sexy male nurse like you taking care of me." Tai smiled down at his boyfriend. Matt had a black eye and his lip was slightly swollen. Tai started taking off Matt's shirt. "Tai, I am too sore to have sex."

"Relax, Yama. I just want to check out the damage." Tai took off Matt's shirt to see bruises all along Matt's side. Tai felt the pain even though it wasn't his body.

"What about you, Tai? Are you injured at all?"

"Not really. I have bruises on my body from RJ but not like yours. You are more fragile than I am."

"Tai, you make me feel like a girl sometimes."

"You like it so why complain?" Tai laughed. "We are both cutting class for the rest of the day. I'm going to go get you some pain killers and water. Later on today, I will leave to get you some food to eat. Just tell me if you have to go to the bathroom and I will walk there. I'm your nurse until you feel better so just ask if you need anything."

"I do need something."

"Anything, Yama. Just tell me."

"I need another kiss." Tai smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead again.

"Once the swelling on your lips goes down, I will kiss them instead." Matt smiled at the thought and the boys stared into each others' eyes.

* * *

In two weeks time, Matt was in much better shape. He was no longer reliant on Tai, nor did he look like he had been in a fight. Tai and Matt ad been able to kiss again and had picked up their routine of performing oral sex on each other. They were falling in love more and more each day and found themselves craving each other more with each passing second of time. They held hands every time they went somewhere together and eventually people stopped staring at the couple. They were not the other couple in love though. Izzy and Clair had become inseparable. Now that Veronica had isolated herself from everyone, Clair sat with the group of friends during meals in the dining hall and off campus. Everyone had grown to like her and understood why Izzy loved her so much. She was witty, intelligent, and had a modest beauty about her. She and Izzy were made for each other and everyone could tell. Gwen had made sure that Clair never wore her hair in a ponytail again and got her contacts. Izzy was upset at first that Gwen was trying to turn his girlfriend into her but Gwen couldn't change the laid-back girl that Clair was on the inside. Gwen also continued to help Sora get in touch with her feelings but found herself being unsuccessful. Sora tried to ignite a love for Gwen but couldn't do it. Gwen didn't give up hope that Sora would come around. The two hadn't kissed or slept together since the first time. The six friends had become closer. They all started spending even more time together. The only person who didn't partake in the events was Veronica. She had isolated herself from her roommate and Sora and Gwen. She was never really friends with the three boys so it was easy to cut them out. She hated that Clair had grown codependent to Izzy because he was friends with Tai. She hated Tai the most and she hated Matt for being with Tai instead of her. She was bitter that Sora and Gwen hadn't given her much sympathy for what happened to her at the party as well. After all this resentment, she found herself being a loner. Her emotions were on edge and the group of friends worried that she might have a meltdown soon.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon now and everyone was out of class. Sora and Gwen had planned a movie night in their dorm and invited Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Clair. They had invited Veronica too but she declined the offer rudely. Sora and Gwen put the movie in the DVD player and turned their television to the video channel. They popped popcorn in their microwave and opened up the drinks they bought. Everything looked like it was going to be a fun night. Everyone was expected to come within the half hour.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, Gwen?

"I was wondering if you had thought about…you know....today?"

"Um…no, I haven't. You asked me this yesterday too. I don't think it should be this hard to figure out if I like you or girls. It has been over two weeks since our kiss and I haven't had the urge to do it again. I have come to a conclusion though."

Gwen looked excited about what Sora was about to tell her. "What?"

Sora opened her mouth but a knock came at the door. Gwen was disappointed but knew she had to put on a smiling face for her guests. Sora walked over to the door and opened it. Tai and Matt stood there holding hands. They both greeted Sora and Gwen in perfect unison. They walked into the dorm and Sora closed the door behind them. Tai started kissing Matt.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Are you two always all over each other?"

Tai stopped and looked at her. "Have you seen how cute this boy is? Of course I can't help myself."

Sora rolled her eyes again and Gwen laughed. "Well I think it is adorable. Matt, you can barely tell that you had a black eye. I bet if someone didn't know you got beat up, they would never suspect that you had a bruised eye. You look amazing."

"Thanks, Gwen. You are too kind to me."

Tai hugged Matt against him. "It's true Yama. You look phenomenal."

"When did you learn that word?"

"When I was reading through your journal of song lyrics."

"Tai! You're not supposed to go through that."

"Calm down. I go through your stuff all the time. Oh my God, you get so cute when you're mad." Matt tried to continue to look angry but couldn't hold back his smile. He started kissing Tai again.

* * *

Clair looked in the mirror and checked her makeup. She didn't wear makeup before but Gwen taught her how to apply it. Clair used a minimal amount. She didn't feel the need to be overly beautified like Gwen did. Veronica watched her and snarled.

"You know I can see you in the mirror, V."

"I don't care."

"Sora and Gwen invited you too, you know. Why don't you come?"

"I don't want to hang out with that group of bitches and assholes."

"They are my friends, Veronica. You can't talk about them like that."

"I was your friend first before you started dating that computer nerd and hanging with his gang."

"That computer nerd's name is Izzy and I happen to love him."

"You barely know him. You've been dating him for about two weeks."

"I know him extremely well, thank you. He knows me well too. He knows me a lot more than you do and you have known me for months." Clair turned around from looking in the mirror. She glared at Veronica.

"So you are just leaving your best friend for your boyfriend and his stupid friends?"

"No, I wanted to include you in the group and so did everyone else. You only have yourself to blame for being isolated. After that party, you shut Tai out. The next day you shut Gwen and Sora out. You shut out Matt and Izzy as well and then you shut out me. Nothing happened to you at that party, so why are you so upset?"

"I am upset that Tai treated me like shit that night and then announces that he is gay! I am upset that Sora and Gwen didn't give a rat's ass about my feelings on the matter! I am upset that you only care about your boyfriend! I am upset about a lot of fucking things! Okay? Is that good enough for you?" Veronica had worked herself up to the point of breathing heavy. She was starting to cry too.

"I'm sorry you are so upset, V. I wish I could help you, but I can't. Nobody can help you unless you want to help yourself." Somebody knocked on their door and Clair walked over to answer it. She opened the door and smiled. "Hey Izzy." She gave him a kiss.

"Are you ready for the movie night?"

"I sure am. Are you sure that you don't want to go, V?"

"I'm sure." She said it so quiet and mumbled that Clair barely heard her.

"Okay then. See you later." Clair walked out of the room with Izzy and shut the door. The two walked down the hall to Sora and Gwen's dorm. They stopped at the door. Izzy looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "What, Izzy?"

"Nothing, you are just the most radiant girl I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Thank you." Clair gave Izzy another kiss. The two held hands and Izzy knocked on the door. Gwen opened it.

"Hey Izzy. Hey Clair. Come on in." Gwen stepped out of the way and the couple walked into the dorm room. Gwen shut the door. "How are you two?"

"I'm doing good." Clair said.

Izzy then answered "I'm quite good as well."

"Well, that's good to hear. You two complete the guest list. Everyone else is here except Veronica but I am assuming she is blowing us off again."

Clair looked solemn. "Yes, I'm sorry Gwen. She is still in isolation."

"Well, that's okay. We will probably have more fun without her anyway." Gwen got everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone – get your snacks and drinks and let's start the movie.

Tai decided to ask what most were wondering. "What are we watching, anyway?"

Gwen smiled. "We are watching Twilight."

Izzy groaned. "Twilight? I don't want to watch that. Do you have A Beautiful Mind? That is my favorite."

Clair looked at him surpised. "Oh my God! Mine too!" Izzy looked down at her and kissed her.

"Great minds think alike you know."

Gwen cleared her throat. "Well, hate to break up the nerd fest but we aren't going to watch a movie about some smart guy with schizophrenia. We are watching a movie about a sexy vampire." Gwen paused. "Wait! I have a fun idea. Before we start the movie, let's go around and everyone should say who they would rather have sex with – Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner?"

Izzy raised his hand. "Those are both guys."

"Your point being?"

"I'm straight."

"Well you are the only one in the room not attracted to guys so the majority rules. Let's find out who is Team Edward and who is Team Jacob. I'll start. I would rather have sex with Taylor Lautner. He is so hot, especially in New Moon. I have never seen a sexier shirtless boy in my life. Okay, Sora, it's your turn."

"Okay, Gwen. I would rather have sex with Robert Pattinson. I love him so much! He could turn me into a vampire any day. Okay, I pick Matt to go next."

"Hands down, I would pick Taylor Lautner. He is so tan and muscular. He reminds me of man." Matt hugged Tai and Tai smiled. "You go next Tai."

"Okay, Yama." He kissed Matt first. "If I had to pick, I would pick Robert. I have a thing for pale boys like Yama." The couple kissed again. "Your turn, Clair."

"Um…I think I would go with Robert Pattinson as well. I am not strongly drawn to either actually. I don't understand the craze with the two men. Okay, I guess Izzy is the only one left to go." She looked at her boyfriend and giggled. Everyone else joined in. Izzy was the only straight guy there so they had to save him for last since he was uncomfortable picking.

"Well…if I had to pick one to sleep with…which I wouldn't because I'm straight….I would pick…uh…I guess Robert Pattinson."

Sora smiled and looked at him. "Why is that, Izzy."

"I don't know! You told me to pick and I picked. Back off!" Everyone burst into laughter.

Gwen calmed everyone down. "Okay…okay…let's start the movie." Gwen turned off the lights and everyone sat down with their food. Gwen hit play and they began the movie.

* * *

Veronica sat in her dorm alone. She didn't enjoy the solitude but she had no other friends other than Clair. She had driven Clair away now that Clair started hanging out with the people she despised. Everyone was right. She had isolated herself and she had only herself to blame for this. She knew she had to do something. Clair was still at Sora and Gwen's move night. Veronica's blood boiled at the thought of those two. She absolutely loathed Sora and Gwen now. Suddenly she wanted to do something to make the group of friends mad. She knew what she should do. She got off of her bed. She fixed her hair and makeup and changed into a more attractive outfit. She got her shoes on and left the dorm room. She walked out of the building and off campus. It was dusk so she knew she had to walk fast. She didn't like being a girl walking by herself. She arrived at the apartment building she was at a couple of weeks ago. She climbed the stairs and walked to the door that Gwen had led her to previously. She knocked on the door. A familiar face answered it.

"Hi Bryan."

"Hey. Do I know you?"

"Yes, I met you about two weeks ago at your party. I came with your cousin, Gwen."

"Oh yes. I remember your face now. I'm sorry. I am blanking on your name."

"That's okay. It's Veronica."

"Well, Veronica, would you like to come in?"

"Yes, I would. Thank you." She walked into Bryan's apartment and he shut the door behind him.

"My roommates are out. It's only you and me here, I'm afraid. What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Can I sit down?"

"Sure." He walked her over to the couch and the two of them sat down next to each other. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I hear you and Gwen are no longer on speaking terms."

"That's true, I'm afraid. That party caused us to have a falling out."

"Over what?"

"I kissed her friend even though she told me that she was trying to hook him up with another guy."

"Oh no." Veronica's sympathy was fake. She knew why the cousins weren't talking. She knew more about the story than he probably did but she continued to act innocent and unaware. "Was she trying to fix him up with that boy with the big hair?"

"Yep."

"You know, he tried to push me into having sex with him in your apartment."

"What?" Bryan didn't know this and seemed shocked.

"He got drunk and tried to take things to far. I stopped him and tried to get some sympathy from your cousin but she didn't give any."

"I'm not surprised. She used to be cool. Now she is just a bitch in my opinion."

"I couldn't agree more. I don't want to sound like I am bashing your family, of course."

"Don't worry about it. At least somebody is on my page."

"That is another reason why I am here. We are on the same page. Gwen, her roommate, that boy you kissed, his boyfriend, my roommate, and her boyfriend have all formed this clique and I am sick of it. I am sick of them all actually. I just needed to talk to someone who hates them as much as I do."

"Well, you have come to the right place."

"Indeed I have. So, you had a thing for that blonde boy. Are you gay?" Veronica already knew that he was bisexual and preferred girls to boys, but she was pretending she didn't know anything again.

"No, I'm bi. I usually don't get attracted to guys often. He was very feminine looking so I liked him. I am more attracted to girls."

"What is your type?"

"Pretty girls with brown, curly hair." He winked at her. She smiled back.

"Really now? Well, that is convenient for me."

"It is indeed." He moved forward slowly and kissed her. She leaned in too. She accomplished what she came there to do. She wanted Bryan as an ultimate slap in the face to the group of friends she hated so much.

* * *

The movie ended and Gwen turned the lights back on. Tai stood up and helped his boyfriend up. "Well, we have to be off."

Matt looked a little confused. "We do?"

"Yes, Yama. I have plans with you for tonight."

"What plans?"

"You'll see." Tai waved goodbye to everyone and dragged his boyfriend out the door quickly. Once they left, Gwen turned towards the remaining guests.

"Could they have made it any more obvious that they are going to have sex?"

Everyone laughed and stood up. Izzy stretched and put his arm around Clair. "Well, it is late and Clair goes to bed early. She is very responsible. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

Gwen opened the door again. "Are you coming back, Izzy?"

"No, I have a paper to write later tonight."

"Okay then, goodbye to you both." Sora said goodbye to the two as well and the couple left holding hands. Gwen shut the door behind them. She was actually a little glad that they were gone because she wanted to know how Sora was doing. Gwen looked at Sora and Sora knew that they were about to discuss her life. The atmosphere changed from light-hearted to serious. Sora sat down on her bed and Gwen took a seat next to her. "So…let's pick up where we left off."

"Okay, I have been thinking a lot about this over the past weeks and I have come to a conclusion. Gwen, I'm sorry but I don't like you in the same way that you like me."

Gwen's expression dropped. Sora had given her the answer she dreaded. She could feel heart break into two pieces. "What….?"

Sora saw her expression and started tearing up. "I'm so sorry, Gwen. I tried to like you so hard. Believe me, I did."

"Is it just me, or do you not like girls in general."

"I don't think I like girls at all."

"But…that night…."

"I know. I think we were both caught up in the sorrow of our lives that night. I was especially caught up and I just wanted to feel better so I let the kiss happen."

"We didn't just kiss, Sora. We made out for hours."

"I know. The same reasoning applies. It felt good to have a form of intimacy with someone. I needed it. If you were somebody else, I probably would have done the same thing."

"Well that makes me feel special."

"I'm sorry, Gwen. You are perfect. If you were a guy, I would be your girlfriend but you aren't. You are a girl and I am straight. Even though you are a girl, it was still one of the best kisses of my life. If you were a guy, I would have fallen in love after that kiss. Believe me when I say that the only thing stopping me from dating you is your gender. I wish I could get past that but I can't. I'm not gay or bi. I'm straight, Gwen. For you, I wish I weren't. However, I am what I am."

A few tears went down Gwen's cheeks. "Well, thank you for being honest at least. I'm glad we finally settled this after all this time."

"I'm glad too. Promise me that we will still be best friends."

"Of course we will."

"You will find a girl who loves you Gwen, I promise. Maybe you will find a boy. Who knows? That's the perks of being bisexual, isn't it? You have more options. There has to be someone for you." Sora gave Gwen an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Sora. I'm sure you will find a guy too. Seeing you with a guy will at least be less painful than seeing you with another girl."

"See? There is a silver lining to everything."

"You're right. Like I said before, I'm not in love with you or anything like that. I just had the biggest crush on you. You would have been perfect for me."

"I know, Gwen. I know."

"I think I need a minute alone."

"Sure, would you like me to leave?"

"No. I'll go." Gwen stood up and walked out without looking back. She closed the door from the outside and leaned against it. She started sobbing and tears rolled down her face uncontrollably.

* * *

Izzy and Clair entered Clair's dorm. Veronica was gone so Clair invited Izzy to stay awhile. She shut the door and sat on her bed. Izzy followed and sat beside her. "Do you know where Veronica went?"

"No, she doesn't really tell me things anymore. She's a completely different person now."

"I'm sorry, Clair. I know how close you two used to be."

"It's okay. I have you now. You're my best friend and my boyfriend all rolled into one."

"Thanks honey." He leaned forward and gently kissed Clair's lips. She kissed him back. Their kissing escaladed and Izzy found himself on top of her lying on her bed. The two couldn't stop making out for anything. Their lips were inseparable and their tongues played with each other in their mouths. Izzy pulled back some. "Clair, can we take this father?" He reached for her belt to indicate what he meant.

"I'm sorry Izzy, but no. I'm not ready to do that yet."

"It's okay." Izzy turned over so he was laying next to her as opposed to on top of her. "When do you think you will be?"

"I don't want to have sex before I am married."

Izzy looked at her surprised. "Really?"

"Really. I took a vow of abstinence. I promised myself and God that I would remain a virgin until after my wedding day."

"Wow, I knew you were religious, but I didn't know you were that serious about it."

"I am. My morals are important to me, Izzy."

"Well then, I will wait."

Clair smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. "Really, Izzy?"

"Really Clair. I'm not one of those guys who pressure women into sex. You know that I am better than that."

Clair gave Izzy a kiss. "I know you are. You are the best guy in the world."

"Thank you. I would never do anything to make you unhappy, Clair."

"I know you wouldn't. I trust you so much. I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone."

"I feel the same way."

"That's good to know. I love you so much, Izzy."

"I love you too, Clair." The couple started kissing again. Izzy broke away once again. "Clair?"

"Yes, Izzy?"

"Will you marry me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Times Change Pt 2

_I don't own digimon or the charcters. Yeah yeah yeah._

_Last chapter everyone._

**CHAPTER 11 - Times Change Part 2**

* * *

Clair stared into her boyfriend's eyes in disbelief of what he had just asked. "What?"

"Clair, would you marry me?"

"I…um…I…" She stuttered while her mind wrapped around the question. She had only known Izzy for a couple of weeks yet she felt so strongly about him. She knew there was only one answer to his question. "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you." She kissed him before he could say anything. She pulled herself back so she could look into her fiancé's eyes. They both smiled.

"I promise we will go ring shopping this weekend."

"Izzy, we aren't going to rush into anything, are we?"

"Of course not. It's not like I want to get married next week. We can wait as long as you like."

"I love you so much Izzy Izumi!"

"I love you too." The couple started kissing again.

* * *

Tai and Matt walked into their dorm after walking back from Sora and Gwen's movie night. Tai shut the door and locked it. He turned around and kissed his boyfriend on the lips and smiled. "I love you more than anything, Yamato Ishida."

"I feel the same way, Taichi Yagami."

"You love yourself more than anything too?"

Matt punched Tai lightly on the shoulder. "Tai, why must you always ruin perfectly romantic moments with your humor? You know I meant that I love _you_ more than anything too." He smiled up at Tai.

Tai smiled back. "I know, Yama. I just love messing with you. You get so worked up. I love it so much. I love everything that you do." Before Matt could say anything back, Tai kissed him again. This time the kiss was more passionate and Matt knew that meant one thing. Tai lifted Matt up and threw him onto his bed. All of their clothes and shoes were thrown into a pile on the floor in record time. Tai laid on top of his boyfriend. "Yama?"

"Yes, Tai?"

"I want to go all the way this time. Are you ready for it?"

Matt smiled slightly at his boyfriend. "Yes, Tai. I think I am. I wouldn't want to lose my virginity to anyone else."

"I wouldn't want to lose mine to anyone else but you either. This will be my first time too." Tai kissed his boyfriend and reached over to the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a box of condoms that he had just bought and took one out. He opened the wrapper with his teeth and tossed the wrapper and box aside. He put on the condom properly and got some lubricant out of the drawer.

"Geese, Tai. When did you buy lubricant and condoms without me knowing it?"

"I cut class one day and went to the store."

"You cut class?"

"Yama, stop focusing on my wrongdoings and start focusing on my dick!" Matt smiled at his boyfriend's forcefulness and watched as Tai lubed up his penis. "This might hurt some since you are a virgin. I will start out gentle, I promise."

"I trust you Tai." Tai kissed Matt and slowly put his penis into Matt's anus. Matt closed his eyes as Tai did this. He was in pain slightly but knew that it was worth it. Once Tai got past the point of the initial insert, Matt noticed how good it felt. He let out a small moan as Tai completely put his penis in.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am great actually."

"So I can continue?"

"Hell yeah!" Tai laughed and started pumping his penis in and out of Matt slowly. Matt instantly started moaning with ecstasy. Tai started increasing the pressure and speed. Eventually he was humping Matt with great force. Matt screamed with pleasure at the top of his lungs and Tai knew everyone on the floor must be able to hear them. Tai didn't care though. He was moaning and screaming too. They continued on until both boys came at the same time. Once they had finished, Tai and Matt laid next to each other in Tai's bed. "Tai, I'm so glad you were my first."

"Me too. I'm glad you were mine as well. I hope that you are my last."

"I hope so too." Matt gave his boyfriend a kiss.

* * *

Veronica laid on the couch with Bryan on top of her. The two of them continued to make out as they had been doing for about an hour. Bryan came up for air. "Do you want to move this into the bedroom?"

Veronica thought about her last experience in that bedroom and realized that that was why she was here. She needed to find comfort in a way that paid back the people she thought were horrible. She looked into Bryan's eyes. "Sure." Bryan got off of the couch and picked Veronica up. He carried her into his bedroom and threw her onto the bed. He then got back on top of her and the two resumed what they were doing on the couch. Bryan wanted to take things further this time. He lifted her blouse up just as Tai had done. "What are you doing?"

"Relax."

"Bryan, I thought we were just going to make out on your bed. We just started dating. I don't want to have sex with you."

"Who said anything about dating? I barely know you."

"Yet you want to have sex with me?"

"Can you blame me? You're one hot girl, Veronica. Let's just do this and then we can talk about dating."

"But-"

"Shush." Bryan put a hand on her mouth and then took off her blouse. He took off his own shirt. Veronica was slightly taken aback by his muscular torso as he continued to push her farther. He kicked off his shoes and took of his socks. He removed her shoes as well. He went back to kissing her and Veronica prayed that he didn't push things much farther. She didn't want to have sex with him. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and she just let him roam around it. She heard his jeans unbutton and unzip. He pulled himself up some to take them off. Now he was only in his boxers. He looked down at her skirt. He put his hands around it and started to remove it. "Bryan…" He didn't seem to notice that she said his name. He took off her skirt and threw it off of the bed. Now she only had on her bra and underwear. He moved back on top of her and kissed her again. He put his arms around her and started unhooking her bra. She moved her head so that he was no longer kissing her lips. "Bryan!"

"What?"

"I don't want to!"

"Then why did you come here?"

"To talk."

"Bullshit! I can smell a depressed girl in need of some comfort sex a mile away. You hate your former friends and they hate me. You wanted to come here to be with the one person that they hated most to put the final nail in the coffin of your friendship with them. You wanted me and you got me. You accept my offer to go to the bedroom. What did you think I wanted to do in here, read bedtime stories? Hell no! You knew I wanted to fuck you and that is what I intend to do."

"But I said no!"

"Well, you should have said no when you asked yourself if you wanted to come here." Bryan unhooked her bra and removed it. Veronica quickly moved her arms over her breasts. Bryan took this moment to his advantage by removing her underwear while she had her hands occupied. They were off of her before she could stop him. He removed his boxers and laid on top of her again. He resumed kissing her. She knew that there was nothing she could do to stop if he wanted to have sex. She was so much weaker than he was. He was the strongest man she had ever seen. Her eyes opened and doubled in size as she felt Bryan's penis enter her body. Tears formed up in her eyes. He started pumping his erection in and out of her faster. He stopped kissing her to pant and moan. Tears rolled down Veronica's cheeks. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Eventually she could form the correct words to say out loud.

"Stop! Bryan, stop it!" Bryan kept doing it harder and harder. He screamed with the amazing sensation he was feeling. "Get off of me! I said no! I said no! Stop it!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Bryan put his hand back on top of her mouth. Her brain completely shut down after he did that. She knew it was too late. She had brought this on herself. None of her former friends did. She came there knowing what a sleazy man Bryan was and she let herself be led to the bedroom. She thought about how she had basically asked him to rape her. In her mind, she blamed nobody but herself. Bryan continued to rape her until he came. He took himself out of her and laid down next to her.

After he started breathing normally again, he looked at her. "So, you want to date me now?"

The life behind Veronica's eyes had now become dead. Her virginity was stolen by a man she barely knew. She opened her mouth and answered him with no emotion. "Sounds great, I would love to."

He smiled evilly. "Great."

* * *

"Where the hell are those two boys?" Gwen checked her watch. Matt and Tai were late.

Sora put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Its okay, Gwen. I'm sure they are on their way. They are two eighteen-year-old gay boys who happen to be dating. I'm sure they are…um…occupying themselves in some manner and lost track of time. They will be down soon."

Gwen sighed. "I guess you're right." It was the next night and Gwen, Sora, Izzy, and Clair waited outside of Tai and Matt's residence hall for the boys. The group was going out to dinner to celebrate the engagement of Izzy and Clair. Gwen looked into her friend's eyes to see her comforting stare. Gwen had dried her tears the previous night before she reentered the dorm room. She had gone to bed early and silently cried herself to sleep. She wasn't in love with Sora but she was starting to before Sora told her that she was straight. Earlier that day, Gwen and Sora had discussed Gwen's feelings. Gwen could feel herself returning to having nothing but feelings of friendship for Sora. Sora was doing everything she could to help Gwen. There were no hard feelings or awkwardness between them. They were still best friends. Izzy and Clair couldn't have cared less that the boys were late. They were too busy kissing. Clair pulled away and looked down at her engagement ring that Izzy had bought her earlier that day. She watched it shine in the overhead light. Izzy observed the pure joy in her eyes and smiled. He never thought that he could find true love at such a young age. Tai and Matt walked out of the building holding hands. Gwen sighed again. "What were you two doing?"

Tai laughed. "The same thing we did last night."

Gwen rolled her eyes but smiled. "I'm guessing that you popped Matt's cherry last night."

Matt's face turned red and Tai gave him a hug. "You bet! Oh, Yama, don't be embarrassed." Matt's face stayed red and he looked down. "You're so adorable, Yama. I love when you get embarrassed." He kissed Matt on the forehead.

Gwen looked at her watch again. "Okay, we are going to miss our reservation unless we leave right this minute." She started walking and everyone followed behind her.

* * *

At the restaurant, the friends sat at a circular table that seated their party of six. Matt stood up. "I would like to make a toast to the happy couple." Everyone held up their glasses. Matt cleared his throat and continued. "I have known Izzy since we were kids. He was the brains of our group of friends. He always knew the rational thing to do and never rushed into things. I was shocked when I found out that he had proposed to Clair so soon after they had met. Izzy isn't the most impulsive boy so for him to do something so impulsive is truly amazing. Clair, he must love you a lot to do something like this. You are in good hands with him. He will always be there for you and never hurt you. You two will make an outstanding married couple one day. I love you both. So, without further ado, here's to Izzy and Clair." Everyone tapped their glasses against each other and Matt returned to his seat. Everyone turned their focus to the newly engaged couple except Tai.

"Yama, that was beautiful."

"Thank you Tai."

"I mean it. I hope your wedding vows to me are as beautiful as that."

"Wedding vows? Are you proposing to me?"

Tai laughed quietly as to not draw attention. "Not yet. Maybe I will one day."

Matt smiled at his boyfriend. "Well, when you do, I will say yes."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I bet you will." The two boys laughed and then turned their focus to Izzy and Clair as well. The group of friends ate and talked about the future wedding. Clair had to keep reassuring them that they weren't getting married that soon. They would wait some time. The conversation of that dinner never became dull as the friends showed their congratulations.

Clair was so humbled by her new friends' support. She was becoming overwhelmed. "Thank you all so much for supporting me and Izzy. It really means a lot to - " Clair paused her thanks and looked at someone she recognized. Everyone noted her pause and turned to see what she was looking at. Clair was watching Veronica and Bryan prepare to leave the restaurant. Everyone's jaws dropped. They couldn't believe Veronica would date Bryan after how badly he had treated the friends. None of the friends were in contact with Bryan, not even Gwen. Everyone noted in their head that the attempts to get Veronica to join in their friendship were now over. She had already been treating them unkindly. Now she had pushed things too far. She hadn't even informed them that she was seeing Bryan. From the looks of Clair's face, everyone could tell that Clair didn't even know about it. Clair's heart dropped that her now former best friend wouldn't even inform her of something like this. Clair had told her about the engagement the night before but Veronica had showed little interest. That is when Clair stopped trying to be nice to her. Veronica started to walk away from the table with Bryan but she stopped when she saw six pairs of eyes on her. Bryan stopped to when he saw the group. From the looks they received from the group, they knew any possible reconciliation was dead. There was nothing but anger coming from their eyes. Bryan knew that they all hated him, but he could see that now Veronica was just as hated. Veronica got a strange satisfaction from the stares. She finally got what she was waiting for. She had turned her back on her friends and now they were finally aware that she meant business. She knew that she had just become dead to them. She didn't even care. After the previous night, she found herself not caring about anything. Bryan had date-raped her and she just let him. Even though none of it was her own fault, she blamed herself. She saw that despite their now present anger, the group of friends was happy with their lives. This made Veronica hate them even more. Her own life was going up in flames. She was dating a man that had raped her and she acted like nothing happened. Bryan had brainwashed her into believing that the sex was consensual and that nobody would believe her if she told them otherwise. The friends continued to stare at them until the couple walked out of the restaurant. Everyone turned back to Clair. Clair looked confused and then realized that she was speaking a few moments ago. She cleared her throat. "As I was saying, your support means a lot to me. I'm glad I have such amazing friends like you." Everyone thanked her and smiled. Clair looked at her fiancé and he knew that she was upset that Veronica had not accepted the invitation to come to the dinner. "Izzy, do you know who Veronica and Bryan remind me of?"

"Tom and Daisy from _The Great Gatsby_?"

Clair looked surprised. "Yes! How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I didn't, I suppose. I just saw that novel on your bookshelf in your room the other day and I am quite the Fitzgerald fan myself. I understand what you mean about them. They are just two horrible people and no matter how much you try to change them, they will always be that awful. All those two care about are themselves. They don't give a damn about anyone else in this world. They were made for each other. Even though we were once friendly with these people, we should just go on with our own lives because there is nothing we can do."

"Izzy, you truly are my sole mate."

"As you are mine, Clair." They began to kiss softly. They stopped when they realized that everyone was watching them. Seeing Veronica and Bryan stirred up thought in more than just Clair. Gwen looked down at her plate at thought about the cousin that she had lost. Her and Bryan no longer spoke after the party. He used to be Gwen's confidant and friend. After he betrayed her, he just reminded her of all the boyfriends in her past that betrayed her too. Gwen knew that there relationship was over, even if they were relatives. She hated the person he had become and needed to surround herself with people that she trusted. She looked up at the red-headed girl sitting next to her. Sora looked back down at her and smiled. She knew what Gwen had been thinking.

Sora leaned in closer to Gwen. "It's okay, Gwen. I know it hurts that you lost him, but I will never backstab you like he did. You will have me as your friend forever. I promise that you will never lose me." Gwen smiled widely. "If you kissing me and telling me you liked me didn't drive me away, nothing will." The two girls laughed and hugged. They both knew that they would always be best friends.

Seeing both Bryan and Veronica reminded Tai of how he behaved at the party. He acted so irrationally only because he was scared of who he truly was. Now he had the most amazing boyfriend in the world. He had come so far in such a short amount of time and he owed it all to Matt. He looked over at his boyfriend only to find his boyfriend staring back. "Yama, I'm sorry I acted like such an ass at that party. I got drunk and went to the bedroom with Veronica. I pushed you away when you tried to help. I acted to stupid that day."

"It's all in the past Tai. Don't worry about it."

Tai grinned sweetly at Matt. "Thank you. You are so understanding. You even took me back after I wouldn't be your boyfriend in public."

"I think you seeing me get bashed woke you up."

"It did. I knew I needed to defend you the way I would if you were a girl. You are most precious thing in the world to me and I would die if I lost you. You are the other half to me. Now that I have you, I will never be complete if you aren't in my life. I want us to be together forever. I love you Yama."

"I love you too, Tai." The couple kissed passionately while simultaneously daydreaming of marrying one day.

**THE END**

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes, that is it. I hope you all enjoyed. I really want to write more about these characters in depth. I feel like I have scratched the surface of them and I want to write a sequal to this fanfic. I am going to start it soon and I hope you all will look for it within a week of this chapter's posting. Put me on your notications if you want to be informed of it. It will take place the next semester after winter break and there will be some changes for sure. ALL the main characters will return and 1 new main character from Digimon will be added. I don't want to give away my ideas yet but it will be GOOD! This fanfic took place over the course of less than 3 weeks. The next fanfic will probably cover the entire second semester of their freshman year and will be more intense than this one. The new charcter will be bringing drama once he/she transfers to the college. Once again - it will be one of the characters of the Digimon anime show. It won't be a made-up character. I want to include more of the Digimon characters at one point or another within the next chapter. I will be adding some new minor charcters as love interests and such and I want to dive into hidden pasts of some of the characters. It will be amazing. I promise you that. If you liked this story, you will love the next one. Be on the look out. Thanks again for reading this. Your comments and notifications that you are following the development of the story are amazing. I appreciate them all. I hope more people continue to read this even though I am done writing it._

For those of you just reading the story, I want to inform you that the sequel is up. It is called Even Changes Can Change.


End file.
